Fotografía
by metamorphcat
Summary: El profesor Masaoka ha notado lo ajenos al mundo que son sus estudiantes. Ya nadie conoce el rostro de nadie, pero él quiere hacer que eso cambie a través de la fotografía, lo cual será posible en uno de sus estudiantes: Kougami Shinya. ¿Qué tipo de fotografías tomará este joven? y ¿A quién? Advertencia: KouMaki YAOI.
1. Preludio

Así es! una vez más mi musa decició iniciar otra historia en vez de concentrarse en la que ya tenía!

._.U le es dificil concentrarse, disculpenla.

Este es sólo el preludio, pero es necesario para que sepan por qué de las cosas. El siguiente cap lo postearé enseguida para que puedan adentrarse más en la historia ^3^

* * *

Preludio.

El profesor Masaoka había notado como sus estudiantes parecían cada vez más y más ajenos al mundo que les rodeaba, al ser criados entre hologramas, ya no se tomaban la molestia de observar lo que les rodeaba, ni lugares, ni personas.

La ciudad era una fortaleza de concreto, plástico y hologramas, un mundo totalmente artificial. Eran muy pocas las zonas dentro del área urbana en las que había realmente un poco de naturaleza, pero no importaba, Masaoka estaba determinado a que sus alumnos pudiesen ver más allá, que pudiesen abrir sus ojos y sus mentes y ver un poco el mundo y las personas que les rodeaban, quizá con el tiempo cambiarían las cosas.

Así que en vista de las circunstancias se decidió a encargar una tarea distinta y que no estaba dentro del programa.

\- Bien, escuchen- todos los alumnos guardaron silencio- les encargaré una tarea especial que es para tener derecho a presentar su trabajo final y el examen- Al instante se escuchó un refunfuño grupal- Callen, aun no les digo en qué consistirá- nuevamente todos se quedaron callados, parecían pequeños robots- Deberán entregarme a lo largo del semestre un total de 10 fotografías. Pueden entregarme 1 por semana si así lo desean, mientras junten 10 antes de la entrega del trabajo final y del examen.

\- ¿Qué tipo de fotografías serán?- inquirió una estudiante con cabello de hongo, quien parecía bastante aplicada.

\- Es de temática libre. También son libres de elegir si fotografiarán humanos, paisajes, animales u objetos- todos los alumnos suspiraron de alivio, con entregar 10 fotografías cualquiera estarían salvados o eso pensaron hasta que escucharon lo que su maestro estaba por decir a continuación- Deberán entregarme también un reporte de por qué fotografiaron eso y qué es lo que quieren resaltar- las quejas no se hicieron esperar- Deben ser fotografías de buena calidad y deben entregarse impresas, así que olvídense de enviarlas en formato digital.

No se aceptaría una negativa para hacer el trabajo, el alumnado permaneció murmurando un poco durante el resto de la clase, pero nada que el profesor Masaoka no tolerara, después de todo, comprendía que un cambio de paradigma era algo rudo para las mentes que habían sido forjadas bajo un sistema tan rígido como el del sistema Sibyl, pero era algo que en su opinión era necesario, con tal de devolver un poco de creatividad y humanidad a esas jovenes criaturas.

El mismo anuncio fue dado en todas las clases del castaño y las reacciones fueron bastante similares, pero curiosamente, fue algo que entusiasmó a la mayoría luego de haberse quejado lo suficiente, algo típico en la juventud de cualquier época, es decir, ¿A quién no le gusta la oportunidad de expresar sus gustos sin restricciones? Era poco usual que les encargaran ese tipo de tareas, pero dentro de lo que cabía a todos les había gustado aunque sea un poco la idea, luego de eso se pudo ver a algunos de los alumnos cargar consigo cámaras y aparatos de todo tipo que trajesen la función de cámara, cosa que sin duda llamó la atención de los altos mandos, aunque no de manera negativa.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Espero continuen al cap 2, denle la oportunidad por favor :)


	2. Foto 1

Gracias por decidir dar clic al siguiente cap ^^

Disfruten.

* * *

Muchos fácilmente habían tenido idea de qué fotografiar, pero no fue así para Kougami Shinya. Estuvo vagando con una cámara que le había prestado uno de sus superiores, pero realmente no sabía qué tipo de cosa captar. Había pensado que si paseaba por ahí con la cámara y tomaba fotos al azar lograría quizá tomar algo bueno o al menos se le ocurriría qué era lo que quería fotografiar.

Así estuvo toda una semana y nada, había comenzado a desesperarse porque muchos de sus compañeros fácilmente habían comenzado a entregar fotografías, pero él simplemente no había podido entregar nada aun. ¿Por qué no podía? Es decir ¿qué tan difícil era tomar una foto? Solo era captar algo que le gustara, un clic y ¡listo! Como no era un profesional, no tenía que preocuparse de cosas complejas, pero aun así, no podía.

Decidió ir a pasear a un parque con naturaleza real, a ver si así lograba fotografiar algo. Pensó que lo mejor sería tomar fotos de paisajes y cosas, así se evitaría problemas de tratar con modelos, horarios y esas molestias.

Había estado caminando por una hora y no había logrado captar nada bueno, estaba ya decidido a volver a casa pero entonces una zona del parque llamó su atención, se veía desocupada, así que decidió dar un último intento.

Cuando se acercó un poco divisó a una persona sentada en la fresca hierba [Qué lástima] pensó para sí mismo al darse cuenta que no estaba desocupado como él había pensado, pero aun así se aproximó, le había intrigado el qué estaría haciendo esa persona ahí sola, no alcanzaba a verle bien, así que se acercó un poco más.

Cuando estuvo a unos cinco metros, notó que se trataba de un muchacho y se le quedó mirando, sus ojos por si mismos no se alejaban de esa figura, por otra parte, sus manos poco a poco fueron alzando su cámara. Había una mariposa tan blanca como él joven que observaba que estaba revoloteando a su alrededor, vio como el joven colocaba sus manos una frente a otra en un semi circulo a la altura del pecho, y en el espacio que había entre esas blancas manos, la mariposa volaba en su característico movimiento caótico. Antes de darse cuente había comenzado a tomar fotos de ese muchacho, afortunadamente había recordado desactivar el flash antes.

Notó cómo luego de juguetear así, la mariposa elevó aun más su vuelo, el muchacho de cabellera plateada alzó su rostro para verla mejor y luego vio como se posó aquella mariposa en uno de los mechones platinados de su flequillo. De nueva cuenta volvió a tomar más fotografías. Intentó moverse un poco para cambiar de ángulo, pero sus pies pisaron una rama que al crujir provocó un sobresalto en aquel joven, la mariposa voló lejos, mientras el muchacho de inmediato volvió su rostro para ver de dónde provenía el ruido y ahí encontró a un muchacho de cabellos color ébano con una cámara.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó de pronto, bajando su cámara ante la expectante mirada ámbar que no le perdía de vista. Se acercó lentamente a él y así de pie como estaba se presentó- Soy Kougami Shinya.

\- Makishima Shougo- se presentó también, sin terminar de entender al individuo frente a él, alzó una ceja en señal de desconcierto a lo que el moreno continuó para explicarle a ese perfecto extraño por qué estaba tomándole fotografías.

\- Supongo que te preguntarás por qué te tomaba fotografías…- dijo rascándose la cabeza, no sabiendo por donde comenzar a explicarle.

\- Bueno, no todos los días un pervertido misterioso me aborda, así que sí, de hecho me lo preguntaba- dijo a modo de broma, con una sonrisa de lado. Kougami sintió el comentario como una pedrada, es decir, ¿pervertido?

\- Verás…

Kougami le explicó todo: de a qué escuela pertenecía, de la tarea que les habían encargado, de su bloqueo y de que como un autómata comenzó a tomarle las fotos, sin segundas intensiones ni nada por el estilo. El albino escuchaba atentamente, haciendo comentarios sarcásticos de vez en cuando, pero en general se estaban llevando bien. A lo lejos, una persona les había observado, al moreno ahí de pie con cámara en mano y al albino sentado escuchando atentamente, con mariposas revoloteando a su alrededor, cosa que no dejó escapar la lente de la cámara de esta persona, esos dos muchachos hacían un contraste interesante.

El moreno tomó asiento al lado de ese muchacho y continuó hablando con él:

\- Ahora que lo sabes… ¿Puedo presentar tus fotografías como parte de mi trabajo?- le pidió permiso.

\- Supongo que sí. Sólo lo verá tu maestro ¿cierto?- se aseguró.

\- Eso tengo entendido.

\- Pero quiero que me dejes ver las diez fotos que vayas a entregar- le condicionó. Si iba a ser parte de su colección, quería ver junto a qué otras imágenes le conjuntaba.

\- De acuerdo ¿sueles venir por aquí?- inquirió curioso, esperando tener la oportunidad de verle de nuevo.

\- En ocasiones. Es un buen lugar para leer- respondió sintiendo la suave briza y la fragancia a hierbas que impregnaba todo el lugar.

\- En ese caso ¿me podrías dar tu dirección de correo o tu número de contacto?- pidió el moreno.

\- Sí, seguro. Tú también pásame los tuyos, no suelo abrir correos o contestar a desconocidos- accedió.

Intercambiaron direcciones y números de contacto y al cabo de un par de minutos, el moreno se retiró del lugar, dejando ahí al albino. Le había dado algo de pena la situación, pero creyó que sería algo bueno para comenzar. Ahora sólo debía elegir qué foto usaría para su trabajo. Por su parte el joven de plata le observaba alejarse con una sonrisa, le había intrigado ese muchacho moreno, era bastante directo, pero parecía algo perceptivo hacia los demás, una combinación extraña en la sociedad de ese tiempo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al llegar a su casa se puso a ver las fotografías de aquel muchacho, realmente le habían gustado. Lucían muy diferentes de cualquier otra cosa que se le hubiera ocurrido tomar. Observó detenidamente el rostro blanco en aquellas imágenes y pudo sentir algo extraño en su interior, sobre todo al recordar esa sonrisa socarrona que tenía, no pudo hacer más que sonreír a su vez.

* * *

¿Gustó? ¿Revs?


	3. Foto 2

Lo siento! Sé que no he actualizado muchas de mis historias, pero créanme que estoy trabajando duro en ellas. Por lo pronto les traigo un cap más de esta historia que por caprichos de la musa no había sido actualizada.

* * *

**Foto 2**

Para comenzar, logró decidir cuál sería su primera fotografía para entregar, estaba indeciso entre las 2 que tomó del albino que recién conoció en el parque, le pareció un poco vergonzoso entregar la fotografía de un muchacho, siendo él un hombre, pero de igual manera lo hizo. La metió en un sobre junto a su ensayo y lo entregó al profesor Masaoka "Te habías tardado en comenzar, Kou" fue lo que le dijo y rió un poco.

Luego de clases decidió proseguir con su búsqueda para fotografiar más cosas, pero por más que intentaba no conseguía resultados. Ni objetos, ni paisajes lograba fotografiar, todo lucía tan…¿vacío?

¿Desde cuándo todo se había vuelto así? ¿Desde cuándo carecía de pasión? ¿Desde cuándo? No lo sabía, o quizá no podía recordarlo.

Continuó viendo detenidamente la fotografía de aquel muchacho, era una foto bastante bonita. Al final, seleccionó para entregar aquella en la que la mariposa se había posado en el mechón de su flequillo. No podía dejar de verla, y así se dirigió a casa, con fotografía en mano y su vista sobre ella. Mientras avanzaba, aquel inquieto castaño amigo suyo que le había prestado la cámara, se colgó de su hombro.

\- ¿Qué tanto ves con tanta atención, Kou? Te he estado hablando desde hace rato.

\- Sasayama- le llamó, intentando ocultar la foto.

\- ¿Es una de las fotos para el proyecto que mencionaste? ¡Déjame ver!- pidió de inmediato.

\- ¡Suelta!- dijo intentando alejar la foto del alcance de su amigo, sin mucho éxito por supuesto, ambos terminaron cayendo al suelo forcejeando.

\- ¿Es la foto de tu novia? ¿Es por eso que no quieres que la vea?- dijo entre risas, logrando hacerle una llave hasta que finalmente y con mucha habilidad, el castaño logró arrebatarle la fotografía.

\- ¡Dámela!- le gruño debajo de él.

\- ¿Y este quién es? – inquirió viendo la foto- Se me hace familiar.

\- Un sujeto que conocí en el parque- respondió escuetamente.

\- Ah, ya, creo saber quién es, al menos de vista. Él siempre está ahí leyendo solo, no sabía que fueras su amigo

\- No somos amigos.

\- ¿Y cómo le tomaste la foto?- ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos- ¡Eres todo un acosador, Kou!- dijo de pronto de manera acusativa, incluso apuntándole con el dedo.

\- ¡¿Cómo que acosador?!

\- Si le sacaste la foto sin su consentimiento y la observas tan detenidamente, entras en la categoría- explicó con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Calla, sí le pedí permiso- le dijo molesto- Aunque fue luego de tomársela- murmuró por lo bajo, el castaño lo escuchó a la perfección, pero decidió parar ahí, después de todo, aunque no lo pareciera, su amigo era un poco tímido.

\- ¿Y has logrado tomar más fotos?- le preguntó levantándose de encima de él.

\- No realmente- le contestó sincero.

\- ¿Qué tipo de fotografías te gustaría tomar?

\- Cosas o paisajes- respondió seguro de ello.

\- ¿Personas no?

\- No.

\- Es curioso, siendo que lo primero que fotografiaste fue a este tipo.

\- Sí, de hecho. Me dejó usar sus fotos en el proyecto si le enseñaba la colección completa al final.

\- ¿Y ya lo contactaste?

\- No- respondió con un ligero sonrojo- Decidí hacerlo hasta que tuviera las diez fotos.

\- ¿Por qué no mejor tomas fotos de él y ya? – le señaló.

\- ¿Y por qué lo haría?

\- Bueno, si no has tomado nada más que su foto, y tienes ya su número de contacto ¿no sería más sencillo?

\- No quiero meterme en problemas de horarios y eso…-respondió sincero- además ¿cómo sabes que tengo su número?

\- ¡¿De verdad lo tienes?!- exclamó entre risas- ¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo esculcándole la bolsa del saco y robándole el celular- ¿Cómo se llama?- dijo rebuscando en la lista de contactos- Una vez traté de hablarle y me mandó por un tubo- comentó con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber?- inquirió intentando quitarle su teléfono.

\- Ah, supongo que es este ¿no? Este contacto es nuevo, no lo había visto antes- aseveró divertido- ¿Makishima Shougo?

\- Dámelo- dijo arrebatándole el teléfono. El castaño rió.

\- Calma, no es como si fuese a llamarlo- dijo intentando bajar el estado de alerta de su amigo- Volviendo al tema anterior, no has podido fotografiar nada más ¿me equivoco? ¿Por qué no le contactas de una vez?

\- De todas maneras, quizá el no quiera…- puso de excusa.

\- Solo te condicionó con que le mostraras las 10 fotos ¿no? En tal caso, verá las 10 que le tomes. Además nunca lo sabrás si no le preguntas- el castaño observó un poco más adelante hacia su izquierda y vio por ahí al muchacho solo pudo pensar: [Y hablando del diablo]- ¡Maki-chan! – le llamó.

El de piel de nieve volteó confundido, no conocía la voz que había dicho ese nombre, y no tenía a nadie que le llamara de esa manera, así que estaba dudoso de si era a él a quien se dirigían. Cuando volteó, vio solo a un raro sujeto castaño y a otro chico que se alejaba del lugar, reconoció la espalda de ese muchacho, pero al ver que no se quedaría decidió ignorar al castaño. Algo decepcionado, Sasayama chistó molesto y terminó yendo tras su amigo.

\- ¿Y entonces que vas a hacer, Kou-chan?- Inquirió. El moreno permaneció pensativo el resto del camino a casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pasaron los días y Kougami seguía sin lograr entregar nada más, incluso estaba comenzando a considerar el consejo de Sasayama. Iba caminado por ahí con aquella cámara, pero nada había cambiado. Aun no lograba capturar algo bueno. Estaba tratando de tomar la foto de unos girasoles, sin embargo, no le satisfacía, aun faltaba algo. Suspiró con hastío y abandonó el lugar, por ese día dejaría el asunto a un lado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pasaron un par de días más, había ido a matar el tiempo con su amigo Gino, intentando tomar fotos, pero nuevamente no logró nada. Ya frustrado, iba de regreso a casa cuando notó que alguien se acercaba por la misma acera, iba caminando en la dirección contraria a la de él. Lo que le llamó la atención fue el color amarillo de un par de enormes girasoles que llevaba esa persona y su ropa blanca mecida por el viento. Por inercia apuntó su cámara y estaba por tomar la foto cuando vio la cara de la persona que sostenía aquellos girasoles.

\- ¿Makishima?- Le llamó sorprendido.

\- ¿Kougami?- se aseguró con un tono burlón- ¿Eres mi paparazzi personal?

\- …- no respondió a su burla- Como ves, aun estoy trabajando en aquel proyecto.

\- ¿Sigues sin poder terminar? ¿No bastaría con que tomaras cualquier cosa y lo presentaras?- le tanteó.

\- No- respondió sin pensarlo dos veces- Quiero intentar ver las cosas que no había podido antes por mí mismo- su mirada era una llena de resolución.

El albino sonrió complacido, ese muchacho era alguien interesante. No solo por la peculiar manera en que se conocieron, sino también por la particular forma de pensar que tenía. Al juzgar por su comentario, él quería entender el mundo y hacer sus propios juicios, no permitir que todo le fuese otorgado.

\- Y eso que no habías visto antes ¿soy yo?- dijo con un tono que al azabache le pareció extraño y que por alguna razón, le hizo sonrojar y molestarse.

\- Es una coincidencia- replicó. Suspiró pesadamente- ¿Puedo…?- no tuvo el valor ya de terminar la pregunta.

\- ¿Debo sonreír?- preguntó accediendo a su petición. No sabía cuál había sido la visión del moreno, así que si ya iba a ayudarle, al menos quería hacerlo bien. El cuervo alzó su cámara para enfocarlo.

\- Como te sientas más cómodo- contestó mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás para aumentar el campo visual. El muchacho de hebras plateadas sonrió levemente, sosteniendo el par de girasoles, abrazándoles. Hacían juego con sus ojos, eso sin duda cautivó a Kougami, quien comenzó a tomar varias fotos desde distintos ángulos.

Luego de terminar con la improvisada sesión de fotos, Kougami meditó en que la primera que tomó fue la mejor, daba la impresión de que el albino era un ser etéreo, el cielo azul y despejado estaba de fondo, cosa que provocaba cierta frescura; mientras que los girasoles daban la sensación de calidez agradable. Era una fotografía muy sencilla y llena de contrastes.

\- Gracias- le dijo un tanto tímido y luego no pudo evitar preguntarle- ¿Por qué los girasoles?- el albino dirigió la mirada a las flores que cargaba y se encogió de hombros.

\- Un sujeto extraño me los dio- explicó simple.

\- ¿Te los dieron?- inquirió receloso.

\- Sí, no sé qué hacer con ellos. ¿Los quieres?- se los ofreció. El moreno inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga con ellos?- le preguntó escéptico.

\- No lo sé, ese es el problema- rió- Al menos toma uno- dijo entregándole uno de los girasoles.

\- No me gustan mucho las flores- intentó zafarse del incómodo ofrecimiento: "un chico regalándole una flor a otro, luego de haber sido fotografiado por este ultimo"

\- Piensa que me estás devolviendo el favor por la fotografía que me sacaste recién- dijo sin aceptar un "no" por respuesta.

\- De acuerdo- finalmente accedió el moreno tomando el girasol.

\- Gracias, Kougami- dijo cortés- Recuerda nuestro trato- dijo pasando a su lado para retirarse.

No muy lejos de ahí, la lente de una cámara captó aquellos momentos: desde su encuentro, su sorpresa, la fotografía, la charla que tuvieron, el ofrecimiento y la aceptación de aquella flor, y cómo ambos jóvenes tan contrastantes iban en direcciones opuestas, llevando cada uno un girasol en sus brazos.

\- Definitivamente, este será mi proyecto- murmuró la persona detrás de la cámara.

* * *

De momento es todo...a decir verdad, estoy intentando dibujar las fotografías que describo, aunque no he tenido mucho éxito. Espero lograrlo y así subir pronto las fotos ^^

Gracias por leer y comentar!


	4. Foto 3

Hola! *-* la musa sigue aquí! sigue con esta historia! logré escribir el siguiente capítulos sin contratiempos! prácticamente se escribió solo ^^

* * *

**Foto 3**

Había entregado la 2nda fotografía de su trabajo. El profesor Masaoka estaba un tanto preocupado pero al mismo tiempo satisfecho. Todos sus estudiantes estaban abriendo su mente, sin embargo, algunos otros como Kougami, parecían algo perdidos. Por otro lado, había otros que estaban logrando avances a pasos agigantados.

En tanto el profesor Masaoka estaba ocupado echándole una mirada a los trabajos, sus estudiantes se encontraban charlando entre ellos. Dándose el permiso de tener un poco de libertad de interactuar e intercambiar ideas sobre sus trabajos.

\- ¿Qué tal va tu trabajo, Kougami?- preguntó animada una joven menudita con peinado de hongo.

\- No tan bien como me gustaría…- murmuró sin pensar. Cuando vio la mirada consternada de su compañera se apuró a decir- Pero ya va avanzando.

\- Me alegra- dijo con una sonrisa que no logró interpretar.

\- ¿Qué has fotografiado, Kougami? – se acercó Gino a conversar con ellos.

\- Una mariposa y unas flores- dijo desviando la mirada. Ciertamente no era mentira, en sus fotografías efectivamente había una mariposa y un par de girasoles.

\- Inesperado- comentó el muchacho.

\- No le digas eso, Ginoza. Está dando su mayor esfuerzo- le defendió la muchacha.

\- ¿Y tú, Tsunemori?- inquirió el más alto con una mirada aguda no intencional.

\- Estoy fotografiando personas, planeo que mi proyecto cuente una historia- dijo con cierto orgullo y una sonrisa llena de gusto.

\- ¿Una historia?- ahora fue Kougami quien preguntó, eso le había intrigado. No era una mala idea.

\- Sí. ¿Qué mejor manera de demostrar lo que veo en la sociedad que fotografiando a un miembro de ella?- nuevamente sonrió.

\- ¿Y de qué será la historia?- preguntó Gino.

\- Podríamos decir que es sobre una búsqueda- meditó la joven- Pero hasta que esté terminado será un secreto sobre quién y qué busca- dijo la pequeña dama, diciéndoles de una vez que no les daría más información. Ambos morenos voltearon a verse un tanto inconformes, pero respetaron los deseos de la almendra.

\- Ok, parece que lo tienes todo cubierto- dijo Gino a la castaña; para dirigirse ahora a su amigo- ¿A dónde planeas ir esta vez?

\- A los muelles- dijo con algo de agotamiento- Sasayama dijo que podría haber algo que me llame la atención ahí.

\- Ha de ser porque suena ideal para una escena de crimen- dijo el más alto- Tú y él gustan de esas rarezas.

\- ¿Será?- inquirió distraído.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nuevamente se había ido a pasear por ahí, gracias a ese trabajo había descubierto muchos buenos lugares cerca de su casa. Lugares de los que su amigo Sasayama le había hablado antes, pero que nunca se había dado el tiempo de explorar. Había muchas cosas, pero no sabía por qué nada le satisfacía. ¿Qué la hacía falta?

Se dirigió a la zona de los muelles, con el propósito de fotografiar algo, el mar, el atardecer, peces…lo que fuera. Vagó como era de esperarse por un considerable periodo de tiempo, hasta que finalmente optó por tomar asiento en la orilla, dejando sus pies colgando y apoyado en sus brazos. Esperando que la inspiración lo encontrara.

Por otra parte, cierto albino que estaba justamente caminando cerca logró divisar aquella silueta sentada, la silueta de alguien que intenta entender algo que no entiende y ni siquiera sabe por dónde empezar. Se acercó con parsimonia hasta él, y le llamó.

\- Te ves melancólico, Kougami- Dijo mientras aun de pie le ofrecía una de las manzanas rojas que llevaba consigo. El moreno le observó un tanto sorprendido, definitivamente no esperaba encontrarlo ahí.

\- No te muevas- le pidió de inmediato apuntándole con la cámara. Tomando una foto desde el ángulo bajo en que estaba, hacia arriba, al muchacho totalmente de blanco, que le tendía una manzana roja, mientras una sonrisa ininterpretable adornaba su rostro. El albino se dejó fotografiar.

\- ¿Para no perder la costumbre?- le molestó.

\- Calla- dijo finalmente aceptando la manzana. El albino tomó asiento a su lado y por un momento permanecieron en silencio observando el mar. Después de unos minutos, el joven de nieve comenzó a comer su manzana. El azabache volteó inmediatamente al escuchar el sonido de los dientes blancos perforar en la piel de aquel fruto- ¿Dónde las conseguiste? Hoy en día es raro encontrar frutas o alimentos que no sean a base de la avena modificada.

\- Conozco a alguien- respondió con sencillez- ¿Habías comido una manzana real antes?

\- No realmente, sin difíciles de conseguir- dijo observando el fruto en sus manos.

\- Entonces pruébala, te gustará- dijo dando un segundo mordisco.

\- Por cierto, ¿Por qué estás aquí? – le preguntó curioso.

\- Me gusta ir a lugares donde nadie va- contestó simple con la vista en el horizonte.

\- Entonces no debió gustarte mucho encontrarme aquí- respondió con sarcasmo.

\- Tú eres alguien, Kougami- respondió directamente. El moreno se sorprendió de tal sinceridad, realmente ya no había mucha gente así- O al menos eso intentas, y eso es lo que me agrada de ti- completó- La mayor parte de la gente de hoy en día son "nadie"- dijo con un tono despreciativo.

\- Pareces creer saberlo todo- dijo un tanto molesto, aunque no supo precisamente qué le había molestado.

\- No realmente…o debería decir que es precisamente lo contrario- murmuró más para sí mismo- ¿Cuántas fotografías te faltan?- cambió el tema.

\- Con la que acabo de tomarte me faltan 7- respondió cansinamente.

\- ¿Sólo has tomado fotografías mías?- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. El moreno se sonrojó ligeramente, porque era un hecho innegable, solo le había fotografiado a él hasta el momento.

\- No sé qué más pueda fotografiar y de lo que además pueda hacer un ensayo- se excusó.

\- ¿Y puedes hacer 3 ensayos sobre mi?- siguió molestándole- Debo gustarte mucho ¿no?- ensanchó su sonrisa- Me halagas- dijo con sarcasmo y dando otro mordisco a su manzana.

\- Claro que no- negó frunciendo el ceño. El albino rió para sus adentros y decidió parar.

\- Fue una broma- aclaró- ¿Por qué no tratas de tomar fotos de algo que te guste?

\- No estoy muy seguro de qué pueda gustarme- respondió sincero.

\- Quizá necesitas tratar de hacer diferentes cosas para probar tus gustos- dijo dando otro mordisco a su manzana. El moreno le observó hacerlo, veía fijamente el movimiento de sus labios al masticar y el movimiento de su cuello al deglutir. Al sentirse observado el albino volteó a verle y sonrió- ¿Quieres que te ayude a definirte…?- murmuró en grave voz. Un tanto molesto por la insinuación, Shinya frunció el ceño.

\- No lo digas de esa manera, es desagradable- dijo molesto.

\- Jajaja- rió inevitablemente- Tú sabes de lo que hablo "¿Quieres que te ayude a definirte en cuanto a gustos?"- completó la pregunta.

\- Por alguna razón sigue sonando mal que tú lo digas- dijo un tanto más receptivo. El de ojos ámbar bufó.

\- ¿Y bien?- presionó.

\- De acuerdo- accedió, dándole el primer mordisco a la manzana que el de hebras plateadas le había dado.

Los movimientos de esos dos jóvenes nuevamente eran captados por una cámara lejana. Una cámara que logró capturar el momento en que Shinya aceptó aquella manzana que Shougo le ofrecía. Un momento que definía el inicio de esos muchachos como personas. Además logró tomar la imagen del moreno mordiendo aquella manzana, el momento en que un androide se volvía humano.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Personalmente me gustó mucho hacer el simbolismo del sistema Sibyl como el "Edén" y el ofrecimiento de la manzana la invitación a volverse un ser humano que por _voluntad_ sale de él.

^^ Cuando pueda traigo el próximo capitulo de esta y las otras historias  
Aprovecharé a la musa tanto como pueda.


	5. Foto 4

Holaaa!

Aquí traigo un cap más para la historia, cap que está dedicado a Mei por su cumpleaños ^3^

Espero guste el cap!

* * *

**Foto 4**

El nuevo trato había sido reunirse de vez en cuando para que Kougami lograra terminar con su trabajo y pudiese conocerse mejor a sí mismo, por lo tanto, el albino vería todas y cada una de las fotos que tomara, no solo las que fuese a entregar. El carbón se preguntó por qué el joven de nieve habría propuesto ayudarlo ¿qué ganaría al hacerlo?

Saliendo de la escuela quedó de verse con él, no estaba seguro de a dónde irían, pero en la posición que se encontraba, no podía negarse, de momento cualquier idea era bienvenida si eso le ayudaba a terminar su trabajo; y de algún modo le entusiasmaba que llegara pronto el final del día escolar.

No quería aceptarlo, pero le atraía la idea de salir con ese muchacho, le parecía que su manera de expresarse era intrigante; pero al mismo tiempo había algo en él que le hacía repudiar el pensamiento de pasar demasiado tiempo a su lado.

Se acercaba poco a poco la hora de la salida, el día se tornó sumamente aburrido, así que esperaba que mejorara cuando se reuniera con "él". Cuando echó una mirada por la ventana se percató que había empezado a llover. Suspiró con hastío, posiblemente suspenderían su salida, después de todo, estarían en exteriores y eso podría no favorecer el tomar fotografías. Dificultaría el transportarse y el poder desenvolverse adecuadamente, simplemente no era muy viable… ¿Sería una señal para no envolverse demasiado con ese sujeto?

Le envió un mensaje para posponer su encuentro debido a la lluvia, sin embargo, no recibió respuesta alguna. Le preocupó un poco debido a que le llegó el pensamiento "¿Qué tal si se queda esperando por mi?" pero luego puso los pies en la tierra "sí, claro" pensó como respuesta para sí mismo, era imposible que algo así sucediera. Pero aun así, no paró de ver su teléfono por lo que restaba de su clase. Cada vez que consultaba el aparato se sentía observado, pero ignoró esa sensación.

Cuando dio la hora de salida, se dirigió sin mucho ánimo a la puerta principal para volver a su casa. Cerca de los casilleros se dio cuenta de que no llevaba paraguas, suspiró nuevamente y simplemente se dirigió a la salida. Pretendía esperar a que la lluvia parara o al menos disminuyera su intensidad pero tan pronto dio un paso fuera, encontró a Makishima recargado en la entrada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó enarcando una sus cejas por la sorpresa, de verdad no lo esperaba ahí- ¿No recibiste mi mensaje?- continuó preguntando mientras se acercaba al muchacho.

\- Sí, lo recibí- contestó sin mucho interés en ello- ¿Nos vamos?

\- Está lloviendo- le recordó.

\- ¿Y?- presionó con una expresión que claramente decía "¿a quién le importa?". El moreno suspiró cansinamente.

\- No traigo paraguas.

\- Compartiremos el mío- dijo con una sonrisa que incomodó al cuervo.

\- Bien, ¿Y dónde iremos?- trató de desviar su propia mente.

\- En este momento no importa mucho, está lloviendo- le recordó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, puesto lo era, solo lo decía con el fin de molestarle.

\- ¿Entonces para qué vamos a salir?

\- Se trataba de hacer cosas diferentes de las usuales ¿no?- le recordó.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Incómodo, terminó por compartir el paraguas con el albino, caminando hombro con hombro. La lluvia no paraba, al contrario, parecía intensificarse más y más, como si nunca fuese a detenerse. Pasaron por enfrente de una cafetería y vieron una plaza, así que se dirigieron ahí para caminar.

\- ¿Contento?- molestó el carbón. El lugar estaba algo…bueno, bastante inundado, el agua les llegaba por encima de los tobillos. El joven de plata sonrió con sumo gozo, y con una mirada jugetona le quitó la cámara de las manos y se movió rápido, privando al moreno del refugio que pudiese brindarle estar bajo el paraguas.

\- Sí- le respondió tan pronto vio como el agua empapaba rápidamente al muchacho, la torrencial lluvia era tan fuerte que provocaba que la ropa se pegara al cuerpo del moreno.

Un tanto molesto, el carbón pateó la superficie, arrojándole así el agua del suelo al albino; el de hebras plateadas hizo lo mismo, devolviéndole el rocío al cuervo. Entonces, el moreno se movió con rapidez, robándole el paraguas de sus manos, haciendo con esto que el joven de nieve quedara expuesto a la poderosa lluvia que azotaba la ciudad, logrando así que se empapara también y terminara en las mismas condiciones que él.

Se vieron el uno al otro por unos segundos, así, en ese estado. Por alguna razón, a ambos les embargó una indescriptible sensación de libertad y felicidad. ¿Desde cuándo había sido que no se sentían de esa manera? Inevitablemente se sonrieron el uno al otro y continuaron arrojándose agua, no sin antes poner en un lugar seguro la cámara y sus mochilas.

Mientras seguían con su lucha, comenzaron a sujetarse manos y piernas para evitar los ataques del otro. Terminaron "peleando" en el suelo, mojándose y riendo. Parecía ser que respiraron la libertad por primera vez en sus vidas, era un aroma que inundaba sus pulmones y les hacía exhalar vida.

\- ¿Cómo terminamos así?- dijo el moreno sentado en el suelo, entre toda el agua, aun con la respiración agitada.

\- No lo sé- dijo con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, estaba sentado al lado del cuervo, sus hombros y brazos se tocaban, realmente estaban sentados muy juntos. Incluso podría decirse que estaban recargados el uno en el otro.

Shinya volteó a ver al albino por unos momentos y vio que su cabello se apegaba por su rostro y cuello, al igual que la ropa a su cuerpo. Supuso que el cabello debía molestarle, ya que un travieso mechón se encontraba muy cerca la comisura de sus labios y otros más entre los ojos ámbar, así que antes de pensárselo acercó su mano y con el pulgar le removió aquellas hebras platinadas. El albino no se molestó ni inhibió, simplemente le sonrió y con una mirada que reflejaba un brillo extraño y satisfecho, le dijo con voz aterciopelada:

\- Gracias, Kougami- por su parte, Shinya desvió la mirada y se sonrojó ligeramente mientras hacía una mueca con sus labios. Se puso de pie y le ayudó a su vez a levantarse.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos- terminó por anunciar sin soltarle el antebrazo y con la vista en sus pies.

\- Supongo que sí- concedió esta vez el platinado. Así como estaban de pie uno al lado del otro, el moreno le dijo:

\- No te muevas de aquí- pidió mientras se dirigía hasta donde estaba su mochila y la cámara. Todo ante la atenta mirada del joven de plata quien se había quedado inmóvil, cediendo a la petición del ónix..

Tomó el artefacto y se dirigió de vuelta a donde el muchacho, se colocó justo a su lado, como estaba cuando recién se pusieron ambos de pie. Le dio a sostener el paraguas al joven de nieve y dirigió la cámara hacia sus pies.

\- ¿Kougami?- lo llamó, mientras se volteaba ligeramente, moviendo un poco sus pies- ¿Para qué me lo das? Ya estamos mojados.

\- Quédate quieto- dijo posando su mano en uno de los muslos del joven de plata- Ponte como estabas- dijo ahora volviendo su mano al aparato para poder enfocar mejor. Así, el cuervo fotografió ambos pares de pies que se encontraban con el agua hasta los tobillos.

\- Esa es una buena foto- dijo el albino observando atento la pantalla de la cámara. Lo cierto era que realmente había sido una foto muy bonita, pero más allá de lo que era, era quizá el recuerdo que conllevaba el admirar dicha imagen.

No muy lejos de ahí, en la cafetería que estaba frente al parque, había alguien que había captado todos y cada uno de los movimientos de ese par: a ellos compartiendo el paraguas, la pelea de agua, a ambos de pie tomándose fotos.

Incluso había tomado un par de fotos más que le gustaron mucho: una de Shinya en el salón de clases viendo constantemente su teléfono, con una expresión que evidentemente mostraba cuanto esperaba que llegara un mensaje o una llamada; y otra más de aquel joven de nieve que esperaba fuera de la escuela, recargado en una pared y con una expresión un tanto insegura, una que no parecía mostrar cuando estaba cerca del moreno.

\- Me alegra haber decidió tomar un café antes de volver a casa- dijo con satisfacción aquella persona, observando las fotografías que había tomado ese día.

* * *

Gustó? Revs?

8) Descuiden, pronto habrá más de este par y sus fotos. Ojalá y logre dibujar las fotos :'D

cuidense!

Lurt: muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me alegra que te gustara ^3^


	6. Foto 5

Hola! ^^  
Aquí traigo otro cap para este fic, espero les guste. Francamente, disfruto escribiéndolo...demasiado debo decir LOL

* * *

**Foto 5**

Eran las 6 de la tarde de un sábado, y el moreno se encontraba sentado en una cafetería. Había llegado hacia ya veinte minutos y no había señal de la persona por la que aguardaba. Lo peor es que no podía hacer mucho en vista de que estaba lloviendo terriblemente afuera, así que era probable que: o le hiciera esperar aun más o le dejara plantado… Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que su mente fuese asaltada por el recuerdo de la tarde anterior, en la que había estado jugando bajo la lluvia con aquel muchacho. Sonrió inevitablemente.

La foto que había tomado de ambos le había gustado mucho, era evidente que estando con el albino el tomar buenas fotos, era una realidad para él y que además le gustaran y pudiese hacer el escrito sobre ellas. Suspiró con fastidio ante la idea de esperarle más, así que terminó de beber el jugo que había ordenado por la molestia que sentía. Apenas lo terminó escuchó su voz:

\- Lamento la tardanza – dijo con una sonrisa, acomodándose en la silla frente al moreno.

\- Te tomaste tu tiempo ¿no?- comentó un tanto molesto.

\- Sí –respondió cínico, para luego continuar de manera más amistosa- Me gusta caminar bajo la lluvia incluso si no me mojo.

\- Mmmh… [¿Y por eso me hiciste mojarme el otro día?] ¿Tan placentero es?- dijo agitando el vaso para juguetear con el hielo.

\- ¿No deberías saberlo ya? ¿Después de lo que hicimos el otro día?- dijo con ese tono cínico y haciendo a propósito esa selección de palabras, sabiendo perfectamente que el cuervo haría esa mueca que tanto le gustaba.

\- ¿Y qué ibas a mostrarme hoy?- preguntó tratando de ignorar los comentarios del muchacho, sin lograr borrar aquel gesto en sus labios, señal de la molestia que sentía ante lo que parecía ser una especie de coqueteo. Cuando estaba con él, por alguna razón siempre se sentía así de extraño.

\- ¿Puedo tomar su orden?- llegó una camarera.

\- ¿Podría traerme un café?- pidió con suma cortesía.

\- Claro- contestó tomando nota.

\- ¿Bebes café?- inquirió el moreno. Hasta el momento nunca había bebido café, no le había llamado la atención hacerlo y le era un tanto sorpresivo que el muchacho frente a él lo hiciera. De algún modo no creía que fuese "su estilo".

\- Sí, algunas veces. ¿Tú no?

\- Nunca lo he probado…-respondió pensativo

\- ¿Algo para acompañarlo?- preguntó la camarera, recordándoles que aun tomaba su orden.

\- Quiero un short-cake- pidió con una sonrisa zorruna.

\- ¿Y usted desea ordenar algo más?- dijo la joven dirigiéndose ahora al moreno. El cuervo lo meditó un poco y luego volteó a ver a su compañero.

\- Deberías probarlo, al menos así decidirás si te gusta o no- le tentó.

\- También quiero un café- terminó por ordenar no muy contento.

\- ¿Algo más?- volvió a preguntar la chica.

\- Es una bebida amarga ¿lo sabes?- le comentó el de ojos ámbar.

\- No…gracias…no me gustan mucho los dulces- no mentía, así que el muchacho frente a él sonrió complacido, mientras la camarera se retiraba.

El joven de nieve continuó observando a su acompañante y ensanchó inevitablemente la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. El moreno le miraba de vuelta, como esperando a que hablara y le dijera lo que sea que tuviese en mente, pero eso no sucedió pronto.

\- Me alegra que te animaras a probar esa bebida, habla bien de ti- dijo de pronto.

\- ¿De qué forma?- no entendió ese razonamiento. Es decir, solo era una bebida ¿no?

\- Olvídalo- contesto con esa sonrisa burlona que le caracterizaba. Otro poco y Shinya comenzaría a compararlo con el gato de Cheshire.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la camarera volviera con sus órdenes. Les sirvió a ambos lo que habían pedido y se retiró. El de piel de mármol comenzó a degustar su postre casi de inmediato. En tanto, el de ojos plata observó por unos momentos su taza con café como si fuese un objeto extraño, luego la llevó delicadamente a sus labios, aspiró el aroma que llegaba hasta su nariz y bebió de aquel amargo líquido. El muchacho de ojos color oro le observó atento por su reacción, y se deleitó al ver que el moreno gustó de aquella oscura bebida.

\- Sabe bien- dijo con algo de sorpresa, dando otro sorbo a su bebida.

\- ¿Te gusta leer, Kougami?- preguntó de pronto, con su barbilla descansando entre sus manos. Le observaba con suma atención.

\- Sí, me gusta- dijo volviendo su vista a los ojos dorados. Le había parecido raro que le preguntara eso de la nada, pero supuso que sería parte de lo que sea que tratara de probar el albino- Principalmente de Stephen King, era…

\- Tiene muchas obras y no las he leído todas- le interrumpió un poco contento- pero ¿Cuáles te gustaron más?

\- La larga marcha.

\- Ese fue bueno, no es mi autor preferido, pero ese libro me gustó- dijo dando un bocado más a su pastel- ¿Entonces te gustan las distopías?

\- Vivimos en una ¿no?- respondió casi instantáneamente, lo cual hizo latir el corazón de Shougo. Le regaló una sonrisa resplandeciente por aquel acertado pensamiento.

\- ¿Has leído algunas otras?

\- Hay varias que he querido leer, sin embargo, no he podido encontrar todos los clásicos. Aunque he leído algunas como "Un mundo feliz" "V de Vendetta" "Los juegos del hambre" incluso encontré por casualidad un libro que me cuesta creer que no era ficción llamado "El diario de Ana Frank". Hay otros más que me gustaría leer- dio otro trago a su taza con café, en tanto escuchó otra pregunta proveniente del curioso joven frente a él.

\- ¿Cómo cuales?- preguntó interesado mientras daba un sorbo a su café y jugueteaba con sus pies debajo de la mesa, levantando los del moreno con los suyos.

\- "1984", "Fahrenheit 451" y "¿Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas?" - dijo sintiéndose cada vez menos incómodo en la compañía del muchacho. Y de hecho, permitiendo el contacto entre sus extremidades inferiores, dejándole jugar.

\- Buena selección- le felicitó. Su voz se escuchaba con un volumen de voz normal, pero había cierta emoción en su tono- ¿No te gustaría leer también "La naranja mecánica" o "Rebelión en la granja"?- era raro encontrar personas que como a él, le gustasen ese tipo de libros.

\- ¿De qué va la naranja mecánica?- preguntó curioso por el extraño título, metiéndose cada vez más en la conversación y de hecho, ahora siendo él, el que jugueteaba con los pies de su acompañante.

\- Más que la trama te diré cómo explicaba el mismo autor el significado de su obra- ensanchó su sonrisa. En tanto, el moreno le observó con aun más atención- "Es mejor ser malvado por decisión propia que bueno por lavado del cerebro"

\- ¡Pff!- bufó y seguidamente rompió en una carcajada- ¡Eres increíble!

\- Yo no lo escribí- se defendió, contagiado de la risa del azabache.

\- Pero sí, me gustaría leerlos, suenan muy interesantes.

\- Si quieres puedo prestártelos- le ofreció, ahora acariciándole ligeramente la pierna con la suya, queriendo iniciar de nuevo con el juego, pero sin hacerlo realmente- Tengo los que mencionaste y estos también. El único que aun no tengo es el de "¿Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas?"

\- ¿En serio? Gracias- dijo animado. No sabiendo si debía o no detener lo que parecía otro de los coqueteo del muchacho. Es decir, seguramente le gustaba jugar de esa manera al albino, solo para molestar al prójimo. Era evidente que fastidiarlo se había vuelto un pasatiempo para él.

De pronto se percato de que por alguna razón, nuevamente se sintió algo observado, al igual que en días pasados. Así que volteó en varias direcciones, buscando la posible fuente de su incomodidad. Pero por más que paseaba sus ojos por todo el lugar no lograba localizar nada anormal.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- inquirió curioso ante la conducta paranoica del muchacho y dejando sus pies quietos finalmente.

\- Me dio la impresión de que alguien estaba viendo hacia acá- respondió aun buscando a alguien. El de ojos ámbar ni siquiera se inmutó, solo dio un trago al café que aun estaba considerablemente caliente.

\- Descuida- dijo de pronto- Las personas albinas no somos tan comunes. Principalmente en este país. Tal vez me estaban viendo y como estás conmigo, es evidente que van a verte a ti también- le explicó.

\- Aunque con la cantidad de hologramas que hay, me sorprende que alguien te vaya a poner tanta atención- le contestó un tanto molesto por la actitud del joven de nieve- Después de todo, por eso las fotografías.

\- Bueno, tú me pusiste atención ¿o no?- contestó, dando otro bocado a su rebanada de pastel.

\- Repito- dijo con evidente molestia, producto de la vergüenza que le había causado el comentario con el que le contestó el diamante- Por eso las fotos…- y antes de que pudiese hacer su excusa más grande, el albino le metió un pedazo de pastel en la boca.

\- Basta, Kougami. No te enlodes más y come pastel- dijo con una sonrisa burlona. El moreno masticó y tragó el bocado a fuerza. Sacó la lengua en señal de repulsión, acompañando el gesto con una expresión de disgusto.

\- ¡Te dije que no me gustaba lo dulce!- se quejó apurándose a darle un trago al café para poder quitarse el sabor dulzón de la boca.

Luego de dejar de discutir y de media hora de intercambiar ideas y críticas sobre algunos libros, fueron a casa de Shougo. Shinya estaba sentado en la habitación del muchacho, esperándole. En tanto, el albino llevaba una bandeja con dos tazas: una con café y una con té.

Tan pronto arribó, notó que el moreno observaba atentamente su librero y más específicamente una pequeña cajita que estaba mezclada entre los libros. Shougo sonrió.

\- Sabes que puedes acercarte y ver ¿o no?- dijo acercándose para dejar las bebidas.

\- ¿No habría sido más barato venir a tu casa desde el principio?- comentó el azabache al verle llegar.

\- De haber sido así, no habrías tomado café aquí ¿cierto?- contestó sirviéndole y siguiendo con la mirada aquello que su visitante observaba tan fijamente- ¿Quieres probar?- preguntó de pronto, sorprendiendo al moreno.

\- ¿El qué?- dijo tomando la taza con humeante café que le acababa de servir su anfitrión. El joven de nieve se acercó a su librero y tomó la cajetilla de cigarros que tanto observaba el carbón. Tomó eso y un libro. Enseguida fue a sentarse con él.

\- Si quieres toma uno- le ofreció un cigarrillo mientras le deslizaba el libro por sobre la mesa.

Shinya vio el libro y seguido vio el cigarrillo que le tendía el muchacho. Tomó el libro y lo "ojeó", rechazando el cigarrillo con un ademán de mano. Shougo tomó el cigarrillo, lo colocó con cuidado en sus labios y se dispuso a encenderlo. En tanto, Shinya no podía despegar su vista de él, si bien estaba hojeando el libro, no lo ojeaba, puesto parecía más absorto en la imagen de su anfitrión con aquel cilindro en sus labios.

El albino percibió la penetrante mirada sobre él, volvió su vista y le sonrió. Shinya se sintió un tanto cohibido y se apuró a darle un trago a su café. Abrió un poco sus ojos con algo de asombro. La bebida sabía increíblemente bien y muy distinta de la que bebió en aquella cafetería esa misma tarde.

\- ¿Qué le pusiste? Sabe muy diferente- le interrogó con su voz grave.

\- ¿Te gustó?- ensanchó su sonrisa, exhalando el humo de su recién encendido cigarrillo- A diferencia del de la cafetería, este lo hice con granos de café reales, no son una imitación. Además le agregué algo de canela.

\- Pues sabe muy bien- dijo aun sorprendido y sin dejar de observar el cilindro relleno de tabaco en la mano del muchacho.

Shougo notó esto y se llevó el cilindro a la boca nuevamente. Aspiró un poco y de un movimiento rápido le colocó el cigarro en los labios al moreno. Shinya se quedó estupefacto por un par de segundos, no sabiendo bien qué hacer ¿se suponía que debía sorber de él?

\- Inspira lentamente- le indicó, sin soltar el cigarrillo. Kougami sujetó la mano del albino, como para darse y darle soporte, para así poder ejecutar la tarea más cómodamente. Inspiró, tal cual le pidió el joven de nieve- Bien, ahora saborea un poco el humo y ve exhalándolo lentamente.

El moreno trató de hacerlo tal cual, sintió el vaporoso y etéreo humo en su boca y poco a poco intentó liberarlo, sin embargo, un poco de humo subió más allá, hacia su nariz, por lo cual no pudo evitar toser un poco, ahogándose en el proceso, nunca antes había fumado.

\- Parece ser que no es lo tuyo- le molestó sin retirar su mano, manteniéndola cautiva en la de su invitado.

\- Calla- le dirigió una mirada que evidenciaba su fastidio ante el comentario. Shougo rió ligeramente y se volvió a llevar el cigarrillo a sus labios para darle otra calada al cigarro y de paso, mostrarle al moreno cómo debía hacerlo. Shinya le observó detenidamente y antes de que el albino retirará el cilindro de su boca, se lo arrebató y lo llevó a la propia. Sorbió de él lentamente una cantidad más pequeña de humo y esta vez, logró saborearlo y exhalar el humo apropiadamente.

\- Felicidades, ahora sabes fumar- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara, como si acabara de hacer una travesura. En breve se puso de pie para tomar un cenicero que estaba en el librero.

Colocó el cenicero en la mesa y escuchó que alguien tocaba el timbre, por lo que dejó al moreno por unos momentos para ir a abrir la puerta. Shinya puso a descansar el cigarrillo en el cenicero que estaba en el centro de la mesa, cerca de su taza con café y por un momento vino una idea a su mente. Colocó el libro que le había prestado recién el albino en el centro de la mesa y fue por su cámara.

Tan pronto la tuvo en sus manos, tomó una fotografía desde un ángulo superior, donde se reflejaba aquella mesa con ambas tazas en ella, el cigarrillo sobre el cenicero y el libro que pronto leería; el humo era un adorno que estaba presente como componente principal de la fotografía, además, el lente alcanzaba a abarcar dos cojines que funcionaban como asientos. Sintió que le gustó mucho la foto, pero por alguna razón le daba algo de pena mostrársela al albino, así que guardó la cámara rápidamente.

\- Lo siento, era un paquete y no encontraba el sello- se disculpó.

\- Descuida- dijo tranquilo bebiendo de aquel delicioso café.

Para Shinya era extraño convivir con Shougo. Su personalidad sencillamente le fastidiaba y estresaba, aunque en ciertas ocasiones le daba la impresión de sentir algo de confort a su lado. Y no solo eso, si quería tomar buenas fotografías, era evidente que tendría que tolerarlo. Sus excentricidades le resultaban benéficas en ese aspecto. Pero también intrigantes a su modo…y era algo que no terminaba de convencerle, pero no porque fuese desagradable…quizá era justamente por lo contrario.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde cómodamente, charlando de todo y nada a la vez. El moreno había fumado otros dos cigarros más y terminado su taza con café, pero no se sentía del todo satisfecho.

\- Creo que es hora de irme- ciertamente ya estaba haciéndose tarde y no quería molestar.

\- Si quieres puedes llevarte el libro a casa- le permitió el muchacho.

\- ¿Puedo?- quiso asegurarse.

\- Igual nos veremos próximamente- respondió despreocupado- A menos que quieras quedarte a vivir aquí- le molestó. Shinya no hizo comentarios al respecto, y a Shougo le pareció por un momento que el ónix estaba realmente considerando esa opción. No muy seguro de cómo actuar ante su reacción tan extraña, agregó- No es divertido si no te molestas.

\- No soy tu juguete- aseveró disgustado.

\- Mucho mejor- dijo con una sonrisa bastante encantadora- Ahora que te has hecho adicto al café y al tabaco, creo que lo que sigue es alcohol.

\- ¿Aun planeas corromperme más?- dijo sarcástico.

\- Es mi especialidad- dijo con su usual sonrisa pícara.

\- Anda, estaré esperando- dijo a modo de juego mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

* * *

De momento es todo, espero les haya gustado el cap y comenten qué les pareció.

Ah, antes de olvidarlo: felices fiestas! ^^

Cuídense!


	7. Foto 6

Hola! ando muy inspirada para esta historia últimamente, pero descuiden, las aves sigue avanzando, lento pero seguro :3 ya casi está terminado el cap.

Espero les guste este nuevo cap de Fotografía ;3 y prepárense porque el siguiente será algo que estoy segura que les gustará. Ya está terminado "Foto 7", así que pronto lo postearé.

* * *

**Foto 6**

Se encontraban en el parque, recargados sobre una barandilla que delimitaba algunas zonas, cada uno recargados del lado contrario de la misma, pero posicionándose uno al lado del otro. Aun no decidían qué iban a hacer ese día, así que solo permanecían en la misma posición charlando de todo y nada a la vez.

\- ¿Y si vamos al cine?- sugirió el marfil.

\- No puedo tomar fotografías ahí- recalcó. El muchacho suspiró ¡era la 5ta idea a la que obtenía una negativa!

\- ¿Por qué no sugieres algo tú?- le empujó ya un poco harto de lo mismo.

\- Quizá solo debamos ir a tu casa y ver que hacemos ahí- sugirió ya aburrido. La realidad es que le gustaba mucho estar en la casa del albino, aunque aun no lograba determinar qué le gustaba más de eso o mejor dicho…No quería pensar mucho en el asunto, no quería "levantar la tapa" pero siempre que estaba con él, de algún modo, esa tapa iba abriéndose poco a poco, liberando cosas…como la caja de Pandora.

\- Si quieres, pero aun no consigo lo que prometí- dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

\- Ni que me reuniera contigo solo para saber a qué sabe el alcohol.

\- ¿Ah, no?- dijo en un tono que evidentemente mostraba una fingida sensación de ofensa, seguido de eso, decidió jugar un poco con él, quería hacerlo mostrar esa mueca que siempre hacía con los labios. Por alguna razón le gustaba mucho esa expresión- ¿Entonces por qué te reúnes conmigo, Kougami?

\- Calla- rió, sabiendo ya la intención del muchacho. Como habían estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos, sentía que lo conocía muy bien…Incluso desde antes, de alguna manera lo sentía, pero fingía no notarlo- Tu disfrutas corrompiendo mi joven mente ¿verdad?- bromeó.

\- Pues en eso quedamos ¿no? Fue por eso que te hice leer "La naranja mecánica"

\- Lo noté- le rebatió con una sonrisa de lado.

\- ¿Entonces disfrutas que te corrompa? Eso es muy perverso, Kougami.

\- ¿Qué?- no pudo evitar preguntar ante los comentarios del muchacho.

\- Bueno, es que si lo sabes y lo permites es porque lo disfrutas- le señaló sin darle tregua. Realmente le gustaba hacer que se molestara, pero últimamente se estaba volviendo casi inmune.

\- Calla- volvió a pararle, dándole de lado un golpecito leve en el brazo- Tú eres el perverso al que le gusta corromper a otros.

\- Pues ya habíamos dicho que sí a eso- le dio la razón. Ambos rieron inevitablemente.

De pronto, Kougami se encontró preguntándose ¿cómo es que no se habían conocido antes? Seguido de eso, sintió una alarma encenderse en su mente, una alarma que no sabía si debía o no ignorar.

\- Aunque últimamente ya no reaccionas igual- completó el muchacho- No sé si es porque estoy haciendo muy bien mi labor o es lo contrario.

\- Quizá he comenzado a ser inmune a ti- le señaló. El albino evidentemente coincidía con él, así que se le ocurrió algo.

\- ¿Debo subir el nivel?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a drogarme?...¿Más?- le preguntó. Realmente estaba muy escéptico de que pudiera hacer algo más allá de darle drogas siendo menor de edad- ¿O planeas volverme un criminal?

El albino lo sonrió como solía hacer cuando estaba por hacer una travesura, ocasionando que el moreno arqueara una ceja y entrecerrara los ojos con algo de desconfianza. Así en la misma posición en que estaban, recargados cada uno del lado contrario de la barandilla, el joven de nieve se inclinó para alcanzarle y le dio un beso en los labios. Fue un beso sencillo, solo juntó sus labios con los del azabache y se separó poco después. Volvió su rostro hacia al frente y dejó que el moreno reaccionara a su propio tiempo.

\- No hagas eso- pidió Shinya, tratando de aparentar calma, aunque lo cierto era que no estaba para nada calmado. Incluso había cierta tonalidad rosada en su rostro.

\- Era para que probaras algo nuevo- dijo en son de burla y medianamente disculpándose. No esperó sentirse un poco incómodo luego de hacer lo que hizo, el objetivo era hacer sentir incómodo al cuervo y no al revés.

\- Seguro que sí- le siguió la corriente, dándole un jalón a un mechón del cabello platinado.

Sorprendentemente para ambos. Pasó una hora antes de que se dieran cuenta y ellos seguían en el mismo lugar. No hacían nada interesante ni relevante, solo estaban en silencio en la misma posición. De alguna manera, se había vuelto una especie de competencia no estipulada. Era cuestión de orgullo, por decirlo de algún modo. El que no soportara la presión que daba la incomodidad por aquel beso, perdería.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Desde la cafetería que estaba frente al parque, nuevamente la misma persona que solía observarles estaba ahí. Suspiró con hastío y comenzó a murmurar para sí:

\- Al menos logré fotografiar el beso aunque no se ve muy romántico de parte de ninguno…Me pregunto ¿Qué tan divertido puede ser estar ahí sin hablar ni hacer nada por una hora?- se quejó. Sin embargo, decidió esperar un poco más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Luego de un rato decidieron sentarse en alguna banca, pues estaban cansados de hacer nada y solo estar de pie. Una vez ahí continuaron con un poco más de lo mismo. Y hubieran seguido así de no ser que vieron a un par de gatos acercarse, curiosamente eran un gato blanco con ojos ámbar y un gato negro con ojos grises. Ambos jóvenes voltearon a verse inevitablemente, es decir, ¿quién no lo haría?

Antes de poder hacer nada, el gato blanco saltó al regazo del albino y acercó su rostro al del muchacho, olfateándole. El joven de plata permaneció quieto viendo al gato muy de cerca. Ambos rostros, el humano y el felino, mostraban una expresión analítica. Shinya no pudo evitar tomar su cámara y capturar esa imagen. El gato negro, estaba solamente sentado en el suelo, observando junto a Shinya las acciones del par de algodones frente a ellos.

Shinya tomó en sus brazos al suave animal y lo levantó un poco. El gato negro se removió incómodo y se liberó de su agarre y se colocó en su posición inicial, al lado del moreno. Luego de un par de segundos, el gato blanco se bajó del regazo del joven de nieve y se reunió con el gato negro que le esperaba y parecía ya impaciente, pues había comenzado a azotar la cola.

Shougo y Shinya vieron, para incomodidad de ambos, como el gato blanco comenzó a frotar su rostro con el del gato negro. Caricias que fueron correspondidas a la brevedad. Luego, ambos gatos siguieron friccionándose uno con el otro hasta que comenzaron a juguetear, empujándose uno al otro y persiguiéndose, para finalmente irse corriendo. Se hizo silencio entre ambos nuevamente. Luego, Kougami recibió una llamada a su teléfono y para alivio de ambos anunció:

\- Debo irme, me encargaron comprar unas cosas.

\- Nos veremos luego- se despidió un tanto aliviado y con un notorio sonrojo que resaltaba aun más en su piel tan blanca. El moreno obviamente notó el estado de su…¿amigo? Pero decidió hacerse de la vista gorda.

El moreno se alejo despidiéndose con ademán de mano, dejando al albino en el mismo lugar que también se despedía de la misma manera. El algodón se dio media vuelta tratando de controlar la sensación de calor que embargaba su rostro y se encontró frente así nuevamente aquel par de gatos que le veían atentamente. Por alguna razón eso lo hizo sentirse aun más en evidencia.

\- ¡Tch!- chistó- Lo que será, será- anunció para sí mismo antes de volver a casa.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué les parece? Finalmente se han dado un beso este par y jugaron con gatitos lindos X3

Por cierto, para todos aquellos que siguen la historia "Las aves que olvidaron la canción de la felicidad" les tengo algo divertido, por si quieren hacer preguntas al adorable (?) holograma mental de Kougami makishima-shougo-hallucination . tumblr


	8. Foto 7

Sí, así es, volví más pronto de lo que se imaginaban. Con ustedes, un capítulo muy sweet en mi opinión, ojalá y les guste. Yo disfruté escribirlo ^^

* * *

**Foto 7**

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente del beso y tal situación no se había repetido. Ni siquiera habían hablado al respecto. Era como si nada hubiese pasado…O eso parecía.

Finalmente había conseguido el alcohol prometido, así que habían decidido ir al casa del albino a beber. Tan pronto llegaron, se fueron directo a lo suyo. Prepararon algunas botanas para acompañar las bebidas y se dirigieron a la habitación del muchacho.

\- Te ayudaré: pon el liquido en tu boca y bébelo - dijo el albino con sarcasmo al ver que el carbón miraba fijamente se bebida.

\- Tan gracioso que eres- contestó de igual manera con sarcasmo.

\- Tenías cara de no tener idea de qué hacer con eso- se burló.

\- Tiene un aroma algo fuerte.

\- Es lo normal con este tipo de bebidas- dijo empapando sus labios- Si lo que quieres es beber moderadamente y disfrutar del sabor de la bebida solo debes empaparte los labios. Aunque también puedes darle tragos. Pero como es la primera vez que bebes, no creo que eso sea tan conveniente- sugirió. No muy convencido Shinya siguió la indicación.

\- Tiene un sabor dulce-amargo- dijo luego de empapar sus labios. En breve dio un sorbo pequeño a la bebida- Sabe inesperadamente bien.

\- Que mal- dijo de pronto- Esperaba verte hacer alguna mueca.

\- No soy tu juguete.

Continuaron bebiendo. Poco a poco y a pesar de las botanas fueron sintiendo un ligero calor recorrer las venas de sus cuerpos. Casi podían sentir todas y cada una de las ramificaciones de los vasos sanguíneos por aquella calidez. Sintieron poco a poco los músculos cada vez más relajados, incluso ellos estaban más relajados. Aunque habían pretendido no estar nerviosos cuando estaban juntos desde aquel suceso, lo estaban. Y en esta ocasión, el alcohol les había quitado ese nerviosismo.

Hablaron de muchas tonterías, pero también se pusieron a hablar de repente de temas demasiado profundos. El sentido de la existencia, el inicio de la vida, el cosmos…Sí…Eso fue lo que dio pie a más tonterías. De haber estado sobrios, habrían pensado que era algo irónico.

Del cosmos, pasaron a hablar sobre un antiguo manga del cual el de hebras plateadas era muy adepto, uno muy antiguo para la época: Doraemon. Para sorpresa de Shinya, el chico era tan simpatizante del gato cósmico que incluso tenía una marioneta de guante de aquel gato azul.

Shinya tomó la marioneta y se la puso en la mano y comenzó a moverla. Ese tipo de juguetes eran muy poco comunes en esa época. Aun existían, pero casi nadie conservaba alguno. No dejaba ver a aquella marioneta con los ojos redondos y ver que la boca era bastante grande. Y se movía de acuerdo a si el abría o cerraba la mano. Por un momento desvió la mirada de la marioneta y vio a su anfitrión, que también estaba igual de ebrio que él y por alguna razón se fijo en su cuello. Por impulso hizo que la marioneta "mordiera" el cuello blanco. Vio al muchacho encogerse de inmediato al sentir el contacto. Luego, el moreno retiró la marioneta y volvió a concentrarse en ella.

\- Así no se hace, Kougami- se incorporó el de ojos ámbar luego de sentir aquel cosquilleo en su cuello- Se hace así- dicho esto, le estampó un beso en los labios. Beso que ambos continuaron hasta que el moreno se percató de lo que estaban haciendo realmente.

\- ¿Eres gay?- inquirió el azabache, alejándolo un poco de sí para poder verlo a la cara. No sabía si estaban tan ebrios o estaban tan cerca que aun podía sentir su aliento alcohólico chocar con el suyo propio.

\- No- contestó de inmediato, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

\- ¿Hetero…?- siguió tratando de adivinar pero ahora más confundido.

\- Nop- dijo en tono infantil y luego siguió- Soy un asexual con tendencias bisexuales…

\- ¿Te das cuenta que lo que dijiste no tiene sentido?- dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Realmente se sentía muy ebrio. ¿Ebrio? ¡Bravo! Finalmente conocía como se sentía estar en ese estado.

\- Jajajaja- comenzó a reír imparable.

\- No te rías, no esperaba hacerlo con un hombre- le reprendió un tanto molesto.

\- Fue solo un beso- aclaró, restándole importancia al asunto. Para aun mayor enfado de su huésped que no había tomado la situación precisamente como una broma- Además, el punto era probar cosas nuevas ¿o no? Y hoy en día eso no importa, te lo pasaría hace 100 años, pero no en la actualidad.

\- Es solo que no lo había considerado nunca…- dijo dirigiendo la vista a las pequeñas y tradicionales copas japonesas vacías que yacían en la mesa…sino mal recordaba las llamaban choko en días de antaño. Si lo pensaba bien, el albino tenía muchas antigüedades.

\- ¿Y qué me dices tú?- fue ahora el de ojos ámbar el que preguntó.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Eres gay? ¿hetero? ¿Bi? ¿asexual?- siguió preguntando, casi como si tratara de adivinar.

\- No estoy seguro- dijo aun somnoliento por el alcohol.

\- ¿Quieres averiguarlo?- inquirió con coquetería.

\- No- se negó de inmediato.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Temes que te guste?- le retó.

\- …Sí- dijo finalmente viéndolo directamente a los ojos y con una expresión seria.

\- ¿Por qué?- presionó. Ambas miradas chocaban enfrentándose. Estaban enervándose uno al otro, derrumbando aquella barrera invisible que había estado presente desde hacía una semana.

\- Porque podrías no corresponderme- admitió. El albino lo meditó, considerando realmente las palabras del muchacho y finalmente repitió:

\- ¿Lo averiguamos? – dijo con una sonrisa de lado y con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- No creo que sea lo mejor- susurró en los labios ajenos que cada vez más se acercaban a los suyos. A pesar de sus palabras, su cuerpo no cooperaba con lo que decía. Fue él quien de hecho terminó de cerrar la distancia y juntó los labios con los del albino.

Sujetó la nevada cabeza con ambas manos, acomodando el rostro ajeno y al mismo tiempo, previniendo cualquier posible escape. Luego de juntar sus labios, se alejó por una milésima de segundo, dándole oportunidad a su contraparte de abrirlos ligeramente. Con sus labios acarició los ajenos, de manera en que pidiera permiso para adueñarse de ellos una vez más. Succionó suavemente el labio inferior del muchacho, deleitándose con ellos; tenían el mismo sabor del vino. Por un momento cruzó un fugaz pensamiento de mencionárselo, pero para hacerlo, tendría que separar sus labios, así que lo dejó para después.

No estaba seguro de cómo más continuar, estaba por alejarse, pero Shougo colocó sus manos sobre las del moreno, deteniéndole así al sentir el contacto de las manos mármol sobre las suyas. El ónix no se alejó, y antes de siquiera poder quedarse quieto, fue el de orbes ámbar quien sacó ligeramente su lengua, palpando los labios ajenos con ligereza. Shinya le permitió el contacto y de hecho lo intensificó, invitándole a entrar un poco más. Sus lenguas comenzaron a envolverse la una a la otra con movimientos lentos y circulares. Intercalaron varios tipos de besos por algunos minutos, dándose leves treguas para respirar.

Cuando Shinya sintió suficiente confianza en el aprendizaje que había obtenido, se aventuró en pedir permiso con su lengua para invadir la cavidad ajena. Permiso que le fue concedido. Algo tímido, comenzó a explorar aquella boca; se sentía un tanto ansioso, por lo que apuró un poco la invasión, causándole al algodón una sensación de ahogamiento al sentir la voraz lengua empujar la suya. A pesar de que el beso era un tanto torpe y ávido, fue en cierta medida placentero.

Shinya estaba tan ansioso. Era la primera vez que besaba así a alguien…En sí su primer beso había sido aquel que el albino le robó hacía ya una semana. Pero aquel "picotazo" inocente, no se comparaba con lo que estaban haciendo ahora. Sentía cierto placer o sería a lo que la gente llamaba ¿excitación? ¿Sería eso? De ser así, comenzaba a comprender por qué sus compañeros de clase no paraban de hablar de temas sexuales todo el tiempo. No es que fuera un total ignorante o cerrado en la materia, solo que hasta el momento, nunca había tenido a nadie con quien sintiera la urgencia de hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Empujó ligeramente al albino, recostándolo en el suelo y posicionándose sobre él. Continuaron besándose de manera en que todos sus sentidos se concentraban únicamente en sus bocas. Todo iniciaba y terminaba ahí. De pronto, el ónix se percató de que también tenía un órgano que ocupaba todo su cuerpo: la piel. Quiso comenzar a acariciar el cuerpo ajeno, pero para molestia de ambos, sonó el timbre. Shinya gruñó porque ese timbre le había llevado de vuelta a la realidad llena de reflexiones e inhibiciones.

Se separó ligeramente del albino y estaba por levantarse, pero sintió que la mirada ajena le hacía esa tarea imposible. Luego, vio cómo alzaba su barbilla para poder renovar el contacto, invitándole a continuar.

\- Ignóralo- le dijo la ronca voz del muchacho sobre los labios. Estaba por reanudar de nuevo, volviendo a entregarse a aquella excitación, pero volvió a sonar el timbre repetidas veces.

El moreno desvió su rostro hacia un lado y apretó los labios en señal de desapruebo, con el costado del puño dio un leve golpe al suelo en señal de protesta. El albino solo apretó los ojos en señal de molestia. Era evidente que se había apagado el ambiente. Ambos suspiraron. El ónix se hizo a un lado y el joven de nieve se puso de pie, pero antes de que pudiera irse sintió al carbón sujetar su muñeca.

\- Será mejor que te limpies los labios o hagas algo- sugirió con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Eh?- inquirió no entendiendo.

\- Tu boca…- dijo a medias, le daba mucha pena seguir diciéndole lo que tenía por decir. Pero con un sonrojo y algo de valor le dijo- Tiene toda la pinta de "estuve besándome con alguien"- le señaló, mientras se cubría su propia boca con la mano. El muchacho también se llevó la mano por inercia a los labios, limpiando el brillo que estaba en ellos, culpa de la saliva de ambos.

Los dos chicos bajaron el rostro ligeramente, el comentario había sido vergonzoso. Shinya se quedó de pie en la habitación, reprendiéndose mentalmente, mientras Shougo se dirigió a la entrada a ver quién era el que les había importunado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la entrada se topó con un amigo suyo, un muchacho de cabello castaño con un lunar bajo el ojo.

\- ¿Sí?- no dijo más, solo quería terminar pronto y que se largara, francamente había interrumpido de manera muy abrupta en una situación única. Si alguno de los dos se arrepentía, podían echarle la culpa al alcohol pero, ya había matado el ambiente.

\- Buenas noches- saludó el muchacho.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó entre curioso y molesto.

\- Veo que no estás de humor, Shougo- rió- ¿Recuerdas lo que te mencioné el otro día?- Preguntó al tiempo en se le quedó viendo fijamente en los labios. Lo notó también un tanto molesto.

\- Cierto, el libro para tu prima- se recordó con fastidio, luego se percató de la mirada insistente de su amigo- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Puedo tomarte una foto?- le pidió, apuntando su cámara. El albino cubrió su rostro con una mano de manera inmediata y se quejó.

\- ¿Qué pasa con todos ustedes? Ya te había dicho que no quería que me tomaras fotografías, no quiero ser parte de tu proyecto- se negó algo molesto, más por la interrupción que por el hecho de las fotos.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó con una sonrisa- Sé que ya me lo habías dicho, pero no pude evitarlo. Sobre el libro…

\- Ah, ahora vuelvo, espera- antes de irse, le preguntó- ¿No quieres pasar?

\- No, descuida, sé que estoy importunando- aceptó con resigno- Además, me está esperando.

\- …- No quiso preguntarle y hacer larga la conversación, así que sólo volvió a internarse en su casa para ir por aquel libró.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras el albino estaba atendiendo a quien sea que les había interrumpido, el moreno se quedó viendo aquella marioneta de guante que había iniciado con toda la situación. La observó detenidamente y se sonrojó ligeramente al recordar la sensación en sus labios: la humedad, la textura, el calor. Todo se había unido de una manera tan extraña. Sus pensamientos, sus sentidos, su energía se habían concentrado en ese único sitio en su cuerpo, en esos músculos que se habían acostumbrado al moverse al compás ajeno luego de tan deliciosos toques.

Se rascó la cabeza, más para tratar de alejar aquellos pensamientos que por comezón y tomó su cámara para fotografiar aquella marioneta. Sería un ensayo muy interesante el que tendría que inventarse para no poner precisamente lo que simbolizaba aquel títere.

Volvió a sentir algo de vergüenza por haber tomado la foto de ese muñeco, así que rápidamente guardó su cámara en la mochila y volvió a tomar asiento en el suelo. Una vez en el suelo, se percató de lo que significaba realmente la excitación en su cuerpo y dirigió su vista a su entrepierna.

Sintiéndose algo culpable, fue al baño y se masturbó ahí. Luego de unos minutos, terminó en su mano. Nuevamente un sentimiento de culpa le invadió. Limpió su mano, tan pronto lo hizo, regresó a la habitación y se recostó pensando una y otra vez en lo sucedido y en si debía o no reanudar la situación cuando el joven de nieve volviera a la habitación. Lo pensó tanto que se sintió un poco somnoliento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Fue de regreso a su habitación y cuando pasó frente a un espejo volteó a ver su reflejo, se sorprendió un poco. Su boca estaba algo rosa e hinchada, posiblemente de la presión y actividad que habían tenido sus labios minutos antes. Ahora comprendía por qué Touma no dejaba de verle tan fijamente y de porqué lucía un tanto molesto al mismo tiempo. No era idiota, sabía perfectamente que su amigo sentía cierta atracción por él, pero simplemente no le parecía alguien interesante.

Entró rápido a la habitación, no vio a Shinya en ella pero no le dio importancia, tomó un libro de los estantes y volvió a la entrada de prisa. Le entregó el libro a su amigo casi arrojándoselo, tratando de no tardarse demasiado ahí. Luego de despedirlo, regresó rápidamente a su pieza. Encontrándose con que Shinya se había quedado dormido en el suelo. Shougo estaba tan ebrio que no logró cargarlo; a su cuerpo le faltaban fuerzas para mantenerse en equilibrio con el peso extra, así que optó por dejarlo dormir en el suelo, lo volteó de lado en caso de que hubiese bebido demasiado. Cuando lo hizo, se percató de lo que había hecho el moreno mientras él estaba atendiendo a la indeseable visita. Se sonrojó viendo aquel pantalón desabrochado. ¿Él había tenido tal efecto en Shinya?

Le cubrió con una manta y luego su vista se desvió a la mochila del carbón. Buscó la cámara y la apuntó al inconsciente moreno, pensando en dejarle esa foto como broma para cuando despertara y rebuscara en la cámara al día siguiente. Luego, se le acercó una vez más y depositó un beso en sus labios antes de recostarse en su cama a dormir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Suspiró mientras observaba el par de fotografías que había tomado recién: una del muchacho de nieve tocando sus labios hinchados mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo y una más que mostraba la entrada con dos pares de zapatos. Con el libro entre sus manos se encaminó cansinamente a casa, ya era algo tarde.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí ^^  
igual que en el cap anterior, les dejo algo divertido: makishima-shougo-hallucination. tumblr


	9. Foto 8

Hola! lamento la tardanza, pero aquí está finalmente el capítulo 8

* * *

**Foto 8.**

Se encontraba de camino para ver a Shinya. Era raro que el moreno le invitara a su casa, así que aceptó sin poner "peros". Estaba un poco nervioso, desde aquella noche en que bebieron juntos, todo se había puesto bastante incómodo entre ambos. No. Todo había comenzado cuando él le había besado de broma aquel día.

Aún tenía presente lo que sucedió a la mañana siguiente de que estuviesen bebiendo: nada. Ninguno habló al respecto, pero no podían evitar desviar la mirada o ser conscientes de sí mismos. Pero de ahí en fuera, como en una especie de acuerdo silencioso, ninguno de los dos había hablado al respecto, trataban de actuar lo más normal que pudieran.

De camino a casa de Kougami, comenzó a llover torrencialmente. Era lo malo de esa época del año. Llegaban lluvias sin previo aviso. Ni se molestó en correr, le gustaba mojarse bajo la lluvia. Además, incluso si corría, delante de él también llovía, así que no le veía el sentido.

El muchacho maldijo por lo bajo mientras seguía recordando. A pesar de la tonalidad blanca de su piel, él no tendía a sonrojarse, pero desde esa noche lo hacía muy seguido. Incluso en ese momento, sin siquiera quererlo, tuvo la misma sensación que le daba en el rostro cuando el rubor le cubría, era el mismo calor. Agradeció la lluvia que impedía que el calor se acentuara y el sonrojo se notara.

Luego de caminar un tanto más, arribó finalmente a su destino. Tocó el timbre y le abrió la puerta la madre de su… ¿amigo? En la situación en la que estaban, no estaba seguro de su relación actual. Bueno, incluso antes de eso, nunca estuvo muy seguro de ello.

\- ¿Eres el amigo de Shinya?- preguntó la mujer al tiempo en que el algodón asentía con la cabeza - ¡Estás totalmente empapado! ¡Pasa!

\- Gracias- dijo cortésmente.

\- Espera, déjame traerte una toalla.

[Así que ella es su madre…Parece agradable aunque no se parecen mucho que digamos] pensó. En tanto, la mujer volvió con una toalla y se la pasó para que se quitara el exceso de humedad.

\- Pasa a su habitación, es la que está subiendo la escalera al fondo- le permitió- Dile que te deje usar la ducha, no quiero que te enfermes.

\- Muchas gracias- dijo de manera dulce mientras sentía el suave tacto de la toalla en su rostro, ladeándolo un poco para alargar el contacto. Olía a suavizante de telas, por alguna razón le daba una sensación muy cálida.

\- Eres muy dulce- dijo la mujer, algo enternecida por la reacción del jovencito con piel de nieve.

No mucho tiempo después, Shougo subió hasta la habitación del moreno. Sentía la incomodidad de la ropa pegársele a la piel, se había mojado hasta la ropa interior con la lluvia tan intensa. Conforme se fue acercando a la pieza, escuchó la voz del moreno. Sonrió burlonamente y aguzó el oído puesto el ónix estaba cantando.

_Kimi to deaete kara taisetsuna kotoba nanika atte kidzuitanda _

_(Desde que te conocí, me di cuenta que tenía palabras muy importantes que decir )_

_ Konna kimochi hajimeteta yo unmei no kanjita hito _

_(Era la primera vez que sentía que una persona me estaba destinada )_

Alcanzó a escuchar. Luego le oyó tararear otro tramo de la canción. Con cuidado, giró el pomo de la puerta y entró. Él estaba sentado de espaldas y con audífonos, parecía ser que estaba leyendo uno de los libros que le había prestado. Se acercó con cuidado y volvió a escucharle cantar:

_Koko kimochi tsutaetai yo zutto soba ni itte hoshii _

_(Quiero transmitirte mis sentimientos, que estés siempre conmigo )_

El albino se hincó para quedar a su altura y colocó su rostro al lado del de el moreno. Al tiempo en que le tiraba los audífonos para sacarlos de sus oídos y susurrarle:

\- Qué románticos andamos, Kougami- se burló. Con un sobresalto, Shinya volteó a verlo. Un sonrojó había envuelto su rostro.

\- No te esperaba tan pronto- dijo con nerviosismo, pero aun tratando de aparentar calma.

\- De hecho llegué tarde- dijo mostrándole el reloj. Sin poder excusarse más, el moreno prosiguió un tanto molesto, tratando de obtener información y de paso, desviar la conversación.

\- ¿Y por qué vienes tan mojado?

\- Empezó a llover de camino para acá ¿no te has asomado por la ventana?- el moreno negó con la cabeza- Por cierto ¿te importa si paso a tu baño?- solicitó.

\- Adelante. Tengo mi propia ducha, así que pasa.

\- Gracias- dijo ingresando al cuarto de baño.

\- Pon tu ropa en el cesto, la pondré a secar.

Dicho y hecho. Luego de varios minutos, Kougami ingresó al cuarto de baño para dejarle un cambio de ropa seca y llevarse la mojada.

\- Te dejaré ropa aquí.

\- Gracias. Por cierto…- dijo mientras se enjuagaba el jabón- No sabía que te gustara la música antigua.

\- ¿Ya vas a empezar?- preguntó con fastidio. La realidad es que no quería tocar el tema, nunca le había gustado cantar frente a la gente, así que realmente lo había pillado en un momento vergonzoso. Si de por sí, ya tenía mucho de qué avergonzarse estando con él, esto solo acentuaba la incomodidad.

\- No lo tomes a mal- trató de amenizar- Me gusta- declaró- Cuando salga déjame escuchar lo que oías antes de que llegara- pidió. Aunque sonaba muy imperativo, desde perspectiva del carbón.

No le contestó, si le contestaba tendría que permanecer ahí más tiempo y ver la silueta desnuda que se formaba en la puerta corrediza. Así que simplemente salió del baño para ir a meter la ropa del albino a la secadora. Se sentía aun avergonzado de que le hubiese escuchado cantar y aun más de que le pidiese escuchar la canción completa…la letra hacía todo más embarazoso.

Luego de varios minutos, el algodón salió. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro. Shinya se encontraba sentado en su cama, que era muy espaciosa. Tenía la espalda recargada en la pared, en tanto leía y escuchaba música, sin cantar.

Shougo hizo acto de presencia subiéndose a la cama del moreno quien lo veía acercársele; más sin embargo, no se movió. Medianamente se secaba el cabello con la toalla, en tanto Shinya le observaba hacerlo. Vio algunas traviesas gotas de agua escurrir por su cuello y luego vio la piel ligeramente enrojecida, producto del baño caliente que había tomado recién.

\- ¿Qué lees?- rompió el hielo, sabiéndose presa de los ojos del muchacho.

\- El libro que me prestaste. Es bastante bueno- le elogió.

\- Cuando termines de leerlo hablemos de él- le sonrió, dejándole volver a su lectura. Terminó recostándose en la cama y se removió un par de veces, pero como no conseguía una posición cómoda. fue a apoyar su cabeza en las piernas del carbón.

\- ¡Makishima! ¡Estás escurriendo aun! ¿Por qué no te secaste bien el cabello?- le reprendió, al tiempo en que sentía como se humedecía su pantalón.

\- Tan delicado que eres- le molestó.

\- Calla.

\- Tengo sueño- le contestó, restándole importancia a la reprimenda.

Shinya suspiró cansinamente. No pareciera que el algodón fuese a moverse. Por fortuna, siempre tenía la secadora de pelo en el buró que estaba junto a su cama, así que la alcanzó.

\- Toma- le ofreció.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sécate el cabello- le ordenó esta vez.

\- A mí no me molesta traer el cabello mojado- dijo somnoliento.

\- Claro, porque tú no te estás mojando- rebatió molesto.

\- Pon la canción- le solicitó.

\- Sécate el cabello.

\- Hazlo- insistió.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Poner la canción o secarte el cabello?- inquirió confundido.

\- Ambas- solicitó al tiempo en que volteaba a verlo.

Shinya, un tanto descolocado por la petición, colocó su mano sobre los parpados ajenos, para que cerrara los ojos, y de manera tosca le hizo voltear el rostro hacia otro lugar para que dejara de verlo. El albino bufó ante tal acción.

Con un calor abrumante en su rostro, Kougami hizo sonar aquella canción y para concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la vergonzosa letra, accedió al capricho del muchacho y comenzó a secarle el cabello. Su secadora era silenciosa, así que sin problema, el albino podía escuchar la canción. A ojos de Shinya parecía muy relajado.

\- Tu voz es muy similar a la del cantante- le comentó aun somnoliento.

\- …- No le contestó, siguió concentrado secándole el cabello. Por un momento sintió una extraña satisfacción, era como tener a un salvaje animal exótico comportándose dócil con él.

No pasó mucho antes de que se percatara de que el copo de nieve se había quedado dormido en su regazo. Estaba concentrado viendo su rostro, entonces, percibió un flash. Volvió su vista en la dirección de la cual había provenido la luz y vio en la puerta a su compañera de clases, Akane.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó la chica- No pude resistirlo. Nunca creí verte poner una cara así.

\- ¿Una cara así? Espera un momento ¿Por qué estás…?- sacudió su cabeza al momento en que terminó de entender la situación- ¡Borra eso!- solicitó susurrando de manera imperativa. Trató de levantarse pero recordó que el albino estaba aun durmiendo en sus piernas. Si lo movía y lo despertaba, tornaría todo de manera aún más incómoda, conociéndole.

\- Tampoco creí verlo comportarse tan dócil alguna vez- le confió- Aunque tiene la fachada de alguien cortés y amable, siempre me ha dado la impresión de que es difícil acercarse a él.

\- ¿Lo conoces?- inquirió sorprendido.

\- Sí. Verás, es que él es amigo de mi primo- le confesó- Lo conoces ¿no? ¿A Touma Kouzaburou? Va en nuestro mismo grado aunque en distinta clase.

\- Sí, creo que lo he visto- dijo tratando de hacer memoria y si no mal recordaba era un sujeto de cabello castaño y con un lunar bajo el ojo que le había visto mal un par de veces. Cierto, él y su amigo Sasayama no se llevaban bien.

\- Vine a dejarte el libro que me prestaste- le mostró- De hecho, también iba a ir a casa de Makishima para entregarle uno que le pedí. Te lo dejaré aquí, ya que está contigo.

\- Oye, Akane…

\- En verdad que los dos lucen inofensivos de esa manera- comentó la chica sin terminar de creérselo y evitando a toda costa, dejar a Shinya quejarse.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Muévete!- dijo exasperado empujando al algodón y despertándolo en el proceso.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó irritado ante el mal despertar. Dirigió su vista a la puerta y vio ahí a Akane.

\- Tu eres la prima de Touma ¿no?- dijo señalándola.

\- Sí, soy yo…bueno creo que me retiro- dijo encaminándose a la puerta.

\- Akane- volvió a llamarla mientras se ponía de pie- Es en serio, borra esa fotografía.

\- ¿Cuál fotografía?- preguntó confundido el copo de nieve.

\- Cuídate, Kougami- comentó fingiendo no haberlo escuchado- Hasta luego, Makishima, ahí te dejé tu libro.

\- Gracias- contestó seguido de un bostezo.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Akane!- le llamó Shinya subiendo el tono de voz, al tiempo en que iba detrás de ella. Pero no había logrado alcanzarla, un misterio cómo las criaturas pequeñas se movían tan rápido. Apenas volvió a la habitación cerró la puerta y sin que el otro se percatara le puso el seguro, permaneció callado, como preparándose para lo que seguiría, entonces escuchó la voz aterciopelada del albino.

\- ¿Es tu novia?- le molestó.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tsunemori Akane ¿es tu novia?- repitió-

\- Ya sabes que no- contestó de mal modo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría tal cosa?

\- ¿Y cómo podría yo saber eso?- se defendió al notar que el moreno estaba a la defensiva.

\- Lo dudas después de…- se paró en seco. ¿Estaba seguro de querer dirigir la conversación en esa dirección? Sin quererlo tuvo una abrasadora sensación en su rostro.

\- Mmmh…- fue el único sonido que dejó salir al percatarse del motivo por el cual Kougami había dejado de hablar en súbito. Aun no hablaban de eso, así que entendía por qué se detuvo antes de poder abordar el tema.

Era aún más incómodo el silencio que reinó en el lugar. El moreno tapó su propia vista con su mano, como si así pudiera esconderse de la mirada ambarina que estaba perdida en algún punto de la habitación. El rostro del carbón se cubrió de un concentrado color rojo, preparándose mentalmente y armándose de valor para lo que estaba por hacer. Entreabrió un par de sus dedos que estaban cubriendo sus ojos, para poder echarle un vistazo al joven de nieve, quién parecía tener algo de empatía, para variar. Se acercó hacia el muchacho, con su mano izquierda le acarició el rostro para hacerlo voltear en su dirección, al tiempo en que le despejaba de cualquier traviesa hebra plateada y le dio un beso en los labios con suavidad, mientras su mano derecha la colocaba sobre el brazo del joven de nieve.

Sintió los labios del moreno sobre los suyos, el contacto era tímido y suave, cómo preguntándole si estaba bien o no continuar. Mientras lo besaba, el tacto se centró principalmente en el jugueteo de sus bocas, al tiempo en que percibió la cálida mano del ónix en su brazo, colarse por debajo de la manga. Tuvieron ambos un sobresalto no solo por el choque entre la mano del ónix y el brazo del diamante, sino también porque escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta. Abrieron sus ojos y se vieron con sorpresa mientras sus bocas seguían aun conectadas. Se separaron y voltearon sus rostros en direcciones contrarias.

\- ¿Shinya?- preguntó la voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta- ¿Por qué pusiste el seguro?- dicho esto, el ya presente sonrojo en el rostro del moreno se acentuó de manera alarmante, al tiempo en que apretaba los ojos y hacía una mueca con los labios. Él realmente se había esforzado en evitar que Shougo se percatara de eso y ahora le tenía frente a él observándole sorprendido por la declaración de su progenitora- Bueno, no importa ¿va a quedarse a cenar tu amigo?

Ambos suspiraron.

\- Lo siento.

\- No te disculpes.

\- …¿Te quedarás a cenar?- terminó por preguntar el moreno. Después de todo, si no respondían, era seguro de que su madre se molestaría.

\- Seguro- dijo el albino, sorprendiendo así a su anfitrión. Lo cierto era que Shinya había creído que Shougo se iría. Quiso besarle nuevamente pero de inmediato supo que no sería una buena idea.

\- Sí, va a quedarse- le contestó a su madre en voz alta.

\- De acuerdo, estará lista pronto.

Volvieron a suspirar.

\- Entonces ¿no es tu novia?- insistió con tono burlón.

\- Ahí vas otra vez- contestó haciéndose a un lado.

\- Me tienes intrigado- continuó con el mismo tono. Shinya volteó a verle serio.

\- Si digo que sí ¿qué harías?

\- ¿Tendría que hacer o dejar de hacer algo?- ambos sonrieron.

\- ¿Y si te digo que no?

\- …- por algún motivo, se sintió inhabilitado para responder tal pregunta. Es decir, él inició todo como un juego, una manera de entretenerse. Pero con esa pregunta todo había dejado de ser un juego.

Kougami se sentó nuevamente en la cama y se dispuso a leer, mientras, Shougo permaneció en silencio pensando. Al cabo de varios minutos, el albino volteó a verle, el moreno seguía hundido en la lectura, luego notó un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, aunque su expresión no había cambiado mucho que digamos.

\- [Se habrá dado cuenta que lo observo…No, quizá ya llegó a 'esa' parte del libro]- sonrió. En su mente ya estaba maquinando algo.

Pasaron varios minutos más y bajaron para ir a cenar, se acomodaron cada quién en un puesto, quedando contiguamente el par de muchachos. Durante la cena, Kougami sintió todo el tiempo una caricia en su tobillo, obviamente sabía de quién provenía, pero decidió no darle el gusto de sobresaltarse. Estaba realmente impresionado por la manera en la que el joven de nieve se desenvolvía encantando a su madre. Es decir, él mismo también había caído presa de ese carisma pero algo no le agradaba.

La comida continuó amena, Kougami había estado ignorando todo el tiempo la caricia en sus tobillos y se esforzaba por olvidar o evitar reaccionar ante la caricia en su rodilla. ¿Tendría algún botón de apagado ese muchacho?

Al terminar de cenar, su ¿amigo? continuó charlando amenamente con su madre, para molestia suya. Algunos minutos más tarde, el moreno sintió una traviesa y pícara caricia en su entrepierna, lo cual lo hizo reaccionar poniéndose de pie en súbito y estampando las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa. Shougo bufó.

\- ¿Shinya?- le llamó su madre sorprendida.

\- Aún tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo lo más calmado que podía- Makishima, espérame en mi habitación- pidió al tiempo en que comenzaba a levantar los platos.

\- Mejor te ayudo- ofreció cortésmente.

\- No, capaz y rompes algo.

\- Rompe accidentalmente una taza en un restaurante y no lo olvidará- se quejó con la madre del moreno, haciéndola reír en el proceso.

\- Calla- dijo poniéndose detrás de él y medio ahorcándole con su brazo, mientras apegaba un poco su cadera a la contraria, dándole así un mensaje que inmediatamente comprendió el joven de plata.

\- Ok, ok- accedió liberándose del agarre- Con permiso- dijo a la madre del muchacho, para finalmente retirarse. Una vez que se fue, Shinya continuó recogiendo las cosas de la mesa.

\- Deja eso, Shinya, ve con tu amigo- le permitió la mujer, haciéndole arquear una ceja.

\- ¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó confundido, sacando nuevamente una risa a su madre. Ella siempre había sido estricta con ese tipo de situaciones sobre aseo y demás, así que el hecho de que le permitiera irse sin limpiar era realmente extraño.

\- No- y luego le susurró- Es solo que es la primera vez que veo que te molesta que alguien monopolice a alguno de tus amigos- el ónix sintió un ligero calor en su rostro- Ve- volvió a concederle.

\- …Gracias- tardó en admitir y se fue.

Subió a prisa la escalera para reunirse con el muchacho de nieve y apenas lo alcanzó en su habitación, cerró la puerta y se quedó sujetando la perilla:

\- ¿Quieres continuar?- preguntó con audacia, había una mirada en él, que Shougo no pudo definir como otra cosa que no fuera: deseo. El albino sonrió, sentándose en la cama como una invitación, pero agregó:

\- ¿No te molesta que esté ella abajo?- preguntó intrigado mientras observaba directamente la entrepierna del moreno. Shinya puso el cerrojo en su puerta- Supongo que no.

El lobo se acercó al muchacho y nuevamente besó sus labios, en tanto que tomaba asiento justo a su lado.

\- Llegaste a 'esa' parte del libro ¿no?

\- Ya sabes la respuesta. Y no ayudaste mucho durante la cena- se quejó.

\- Lo sé…lo hice apropósito- admitió, sintiéndose presa de otro beso. Si bien, Kougami tendía a ser muy demandante y ávido con los besos, siempre le provocaba una sensación de ahogamiento, pero de algún modo también le agradaba esa sensación.

Se posicionaron frente a frente, de manera en que sus torsos quedaran bastante cerca, intercambiando besos. Las manos de Shinya comenzaron a pasearse torpemente sobre el cuerpo de mármol que comenzaba a sentirlo más relajado ¿o sería él mismo quien estaba tenso y ahora se sentía más tranquilo?

Sintió las manos blancas tratando de desabrochar su pantalón y se sonrojó a sobremanera. Lo cual ocasionó que entorpeciera el beso al cual ya habían encontrado un delicioso ritmo.

Ambos estaban tan ansiosos y nerviosos que no pudieron desprenderse de sus prendas. Shougo aún no lograba desabrochar el pantalón de Shinya ¿Bajar un cierre siempre había sido tan difícil? Por su parte, Shinya estaba atorado en la camisa del albino ¡¿Por qué era tan complicado desabotonar la camisa en un momento así?!

Luego de mucho batallar, finalmente lo habían logrado. Shinya había desabotonado la camisa que usaba el albino y la había comenzado a deslizar por sus hombros. Ahora estaba desabrochando más fácilmente el pantalón. Por su parte, Shougo logró abrir el pantalón de su compañero y ahora estaba por buscar aquel órgano que había estado tratando de hacer salir con tanto empeño.

Los labios de ambos se separaron por unos momentos y sus ojos se encontraron. Eran unos ojos llenos de pasión y por sobretodo: hambre; pero sus expresiones mostraban algo de timidez e inexperiencia. Sus respiraciones lucían sumamente agitadas y una vez más los labios de ambos mostraban cierto enrojecimiento, hinchazón y brillo.

Sus miradas chocaban la una con la otra, como preguntándose si estaba bien el continuar. Se acercaron un poco más de manera en que sentados como estaban, uno frente al otro y con sus piernas entrecruzadas, pudieran masturbarse juntos.

Kougami abrió su boca para volver a conectarla con la cavidad oral del copo de nieve, mientras acercaba sus manos para que pudieran entrar en contacto aquel par de órganos que aun desconocían el uno del otro.

\- ¿Lo has hecho antes?- preguntó el de piel mármol.

\- Algunas veces yo solo- respondió sincero. Tímidamente comenzó a rozar con sus dedos el falo ajeno, hasta que lo cubrió totalmente con su mano. El albino apretó los ojos y dejó salir un leve suspiro, acompañado de un color rosado en su rostro.

\- Se siente muy diferente cuando es alguien más quien lo hace- murmuró, dejando entrever de manera inconsciente que también era la primera vez que él hacía eso con alguien más. Lo más que él había hecho eran caricias sobre la ropa pero eso había sido todo.

Él también tomó el pene de su compañero y comenzó a masajearlo. Shinya tuvo la misma reacción que el copo, pero no se lo mostraría por demasiado tiempo. Unió sus bocas para evitar ser visto de manera tan vulnerable y luego juntó los glandes. En el beso, pudo sentir algo que no había sentido antes en Makishima: un estremecimiento.

Hasta el momento, Shougo siempre se había mostrado impasible ante cualquier situación, pero ahora era diferente. Se preguntó a sí mismo si tal reacción ¿Era porque se trataba de él con quien estaba haciendo eso? Es decir, ¿Podría considerarse especial para Makishima? O simplemente ¿Eran las reacciones comunes en el cuerpo de mármol?

Las terminales nerviosas que había en sus penes estaban activas totalmente, sentían un cosquilleo en la base de sus falos y subía hasta su estómago. El calor les inundaba la piel. Sus manos estaban concentradas en intensificar el contacto entre sus miembros y frotarlos incansablemente de arriba a abajo, haciendo movimientos circulares en la cabeza y el orificio prepucial. Palpando delicadamente aquellos órganos, era como si trataran de memorizar con el tacto todas y cada una de las vellosidades y venas que había ahí.

Minutos más tarde, terminaron la labor. Cada uno en su propio tiempo eyaculó abundantemente, manchando sus pechos y ropas con semen. Shinya le sujetó de manera en que de un solo movimiento, lo recostó en su cama. Volvió a posicionarse sobre él, tal cual aquel día y continuó devorando su boca, aun con sus pantalones abajo. Luego de un par de minutos, Shinya también se recostó y le jaló ligeramente de manera en que ahora, estuvieran recostados de lado, quedando de frente. Sus alientos se mezclaban y sus miradas tenían aun un brillo lleno de lujuria.

\- Creo que ensucié tu ropa- comentó el albino.

\- Menos mal que no fue la tuya, o sería problemático inventar una excusa- le dijo tratando de evitar cualquier rastro de vergüenza o incomodidad.

\- …- no le contestó, solo sonrió.

\- ¿Qué somos?- preguntó Shinya antes de darse cuenta. Incluso el mismo se sorprendió y su expresión cambió a una que el copo no supo interpretar.

\- No lo sé- dijo sincero. Un par de minutos más tarde Shougo se incorporó y dijo en tono neutro- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya.

\- Iré por tu ropa- contestó, accediendo a dejar que el muchacho hiciera su voluntad.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse, el moreno le acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidieron como normalmente hacían. Quizá podría incluso llamarse 'habilidad' al actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, cómo si todo estuviera claro entre ellos. Tan pronto se fue el muchacho, Shinya subió a su habitación.

Al llegar, se dirigió a su ventana, había comenzado a llover nuevamente. Sin pensárselo dos veces, tomó una fotografía de su ventana mientras la lluvia caía, su rostro se reflejaba en el cristal y por primera vez pudo ver su propia expresión luego de convivir con Makishima, no pudo hacer más que quedarse pensativo.

\- Es cierto, tengo que hablar con Akane- pensó en voz alta.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por leer.  
Sobre la canción, se llama "Ring~Yakusoku~" y es cantada por el actor que presta su voz para dar vida a Kougami, Tomokazu Seki. Si quieren escucharla:  
www . tumblr blog / makishima-shougo-hallucination

Respuestas a quienes no puedo responder por mp:  
LadyVengeance: :'D see, Kou aquí parece al principio un pequeño acosador, pero es sin mala intención (?) Y bueno, como has visto hay otro acosador (a) a parte de Kou LOL en sí, este fic es más para divertirme XD el serio, cómo sabes, es el de Las aves. Muchas gracias por haberle dado la oportunidad y haberte animado a leer un fic KouMaki ^3^ espero las autoras de este fandom logremos que te quedes jeje.


	10. Foto 9

¿Qué dijeron? Ya no siguió la historia? Pues no! Aquí está el capítulo 9, el 10 ya va por la mitad. El siguiente de las aves también va avanzado poco más de la mitad, el que me encargaron con Yagami Light también va avanzado entre otros encargos XD voy lento pero seguro. Además volví a traducir doujinshis y pues bueno con mi trabajo y los diplomados a los que voy mi tiempo se limita, pero aun sigo trabajando, terminaré todos los fics que he iniciado o que he prometido, solo tengan paciencia ^3^

Bueno, les dejo leer...

* * *

**Foto 9**

A la mañana siguiente, Shinya despertó con cierta humedad entre sus piernas, se medio incorporó y chistó molesto. ¿Todo había sido un sueño? Se levantó y se dirigió al cesto de ropa, pero no encontró el cambio que le había prestado a Makishima… ¿Realmente lo había soñado? De ser así, sería aún más difícil verle a la cara. Suspiró pesadamente.

\- Se sintió muy real- murmuró mientras observaba fijamente su mano.

Un tanto desanimado, atendió algunos asuntos, se arregló y bajó para tomar su desayuno e ir a la escuela, estaba tan desalentado que su madre se preocupó, pero no dijo ni una palabra, era mejor que él hablara cuando lo sintiera necesario. Estaba por irse, pero entonces se fijó que había olvidado la cámara, así que se devolvió por ella y entonces sus ojos brillaron por un momento. Buscó la última fotografía guardada y ¡Ahí estaba! La foto que había tomado de la ventana, eso sí había sido real… Entonces 'eso' también ¿cierto?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llegó a la escuela y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Akane, pero para su desgracia, no la encontró. Así fue por el resto del día, por lo que pronto se percató de que ella estaba evadiéndolo. Así que optó por salirse de clases y esperar por ella afuera del salón, cuando fuera que ella decidiera escaparse, él la vería. Y no se equivocó, cuando llegó el momento, la interceptó.

\- Akane- la llamó serio.

\- Hola, Kougami- sabiéndose atrapada, le saludó- ¿Pasa algo?- dijo fingiendo inocencia.

\- Me has estado evitado, así que debes saber de qué quiero hablar- comentó con el mismo tono, mientras ella suspiraba resignada.

\- Supongo que llegó el momento de confesar y pedirte permiso para presentarte como mi proyecto ¿no?

\- Eso sería lo más conveniente- respondió sarcástico.

\- Pues te he estado tomando fotografías para mi proyecto ¿recuerdas que te había comentado de mi concepto? Quería hacer algo que significara algo. Se supone el objetivo de la tarea, era que pudiéramos ver más allá de lo que vemos y presenciar el mundo real, pero lo que encontré cuando vi el mundo real, fue que era más artificial que otra cosa. Mucho tiempo estuve sin lograr tomar ni una sola fotografía y había comenzado a desanimarme.

\- …- Shinya la escuchaba atento y un tanto sorprendido de lo que le contaba. A él le había pasado algo similar después de todo.

\- Todos tomaban fotografías fácilmente, pero cuando veía las fotos de los demás, veía exactamente lo mismo que veía 'afuera'. Era simple producción en masa, no había significado alguno. Entonces, un día mientras paseaba por el parque, te vi. Y cuando lo hice…fue casi como ver a un robot convertirse en un ser humano- sonrió levemente- Me sentí muy contenta de poder ver algo así. Tú realmente parecías comprender el significado del proyecto e inclusive fuiste más allá- [Te enamoraste] pensó.

\- …- no podía parar de escucharla. La siempre alegre y sana estudiante 'Tsunemeri Akane' pensaba las cosas de manera más profunda que lo que su superficial sonrisa mostraba.

\- Y antes de darme cuenta, tomé la primera fotografía. Pensé que sería la única que tomaría de ti, pero luego volví a verte fotografiar a Makishima. Ustedes lucían tan distintos pero al mismo tiempo eran muy similares, así que al tomar la segunda foto de ustedes, decidí que ese sería mi proyecto. Como no quería romper la naturalidad de todo no te dije nada, aunque pensaba hacerlo una vez que terminara de tomar las fotos- terminó su confesión- ¿Me dejarás presentarlo como mi proyecto?

\- Dijiste que de igual manera me lo dirías ¿Qué harás si te digo que no?

\- ¿Eso es un no?

\- Contesta la pregunta- se molestó. Últimamente todos le contestaban con preguntas y estaba comenzando a irritarle.

\- Supongo que tendría que apurarme en encontrar algo más. Aunque yo espero que sí me dejes- admitió- ¿Y bien?

\- …Eso depende.

\- ¿De qué?- dijo con algo de esperanza.

\- Me habías comentado que tu proyecto era una historia de búsqueda. Según tú ¿Qué estoy buscando yo?

\- Supongo que…a ti mismo- respondió pensativa- Aunque con ayuda de Makishima, por lo que veo- dijo tratando de hacerlo con el mayor tacto posible. Kougami lo pensó por varios segundos y recordó cuando le pidió lo mismo a Makishima, bufó fastidiado al verse tan influenciado por él y contestó finalmente:

\- Solo quiero que me dejes ver las diez fotos que vayas a entregar- sonrió levemente. La respuesta alegró a Akane a sobremanera al grado en que un intenso brillo pudo verse en sus ojos almendrados.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!

\- Por cierto ¿y él lo sabe?- inquirió curioso.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No finjas, sabes que me refiero a Makishima.

\- Lo sabía, tú también piensas que debo comentárselo, ¿verdad?

\- ….- le dejó continuar su propio sermón.

\- Después de todo, aunque tú eres mi proyecto, él es parte fundamental de todo, así que no puedo simplemente ignorarlo.

\- ¿No planeabas decírselo entonces?

\- Sí y no…planeaba decirle después de entregarlo- sintió la mirada severa de Kougami en ella- Es que, mi primo ya le había pedido que fuera su modelo para el trabajo, pero Makishima no quiso, así que me sorprendió cuando te vi fotografiarlo y que de hecho, aceptó ser parte del tuyo- se excusó- Igual le preguntaré después…- comentó no muy convencida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habían pasado ya una semana y tanto él como Makishima no se habían visto. Culpa de los exámenes por una parte. Por otra, qué no sabía cómo contactar con él, o mejor dicho ¿qué invitarle a hacer? Y otro problema era que al ser consciente del proyecto de Akane, temía hacer algo…estúpido y que esto quedara retratado para la posteridad. Sobre todo porque la castaña no dejaba de presionarlo preguntándole cuando vería al albino. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca debió haberle dicho que sí.

En tanto, Makishima decidió ir a hacerle una visita. Le gustaba verlo en problemas, pero ahora no solo era eso, sino que él también tenía realmente ganas de verlo. Desde que habían quedado en tomar lo de las fotografías, no habían pasado una semana entera sin verse, así que admitía en su mente que lo había extrañado.

Se infiltró en el plantel educativo del moreno y comenzó a buscarle. Si no lo encontraba, bien podría preguntarle a Touma o a Tsunemori. Aunque eso podría hacerlo pasar por una situación embarazosa. No tenía problema en hacerlo si eso implicaba molestar a Shinya, pero en caso de que no estuviera, no tenía caso pasar por tanto agobio.

Desde una oficina, el profesor Masaoka estaba revisando unos exámenes y cuando dirigió su vista afuera por un segundo, lo vio y no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír con cierta complicidad.

\- ¿Sucedió algo divertido?- preguntó el profesor Saiga, quien también estaba revisando unos exámenes.

\- Solo vi a un chico que es popular entre mis muchachos- respondió divertido.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con el proyecto de fotografía que les encargaste?

\- Sí- comentó- La mayoría ya terminaron la colección, a otros les falta poco.

\- Imagino que este chico sale en las fotografías de varios alumnos.

\- Al menos de tres- contestó entretenido- Supongo que sabré la historia completa cuando terminen sus proyectos- sonrió. El profesor Saiga bufó a su vez mientras negaba con la cabeza. Los jóvenes podían ser tan transparentes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Siguió caminando algunos minutos sin éxito de encontrar a Kougami. Fue ahí cuando se topó con Touma Kouzaburou. Que si bien, gustaba de salir y charlar con él de vez en cuando, aunque debía decir que no era su persona favorita.

\- Qué raro que vengas a verme- dijo el castaño con algo de coquetería que no pasó de ser percibida por el albino.

\- En sí, vine a buscar a tu prima- mintió.

\- ¿A Akane? ¿Por qué?- inquirió entre sorprendido y desconcertado.

\- Vine a pedir que me devolviera mi libro.

\- ¿No te lo ha devuelto?- preguntó incrédulo.

\- ¿Estaría aquí de lo contrario?- le devolvió con sarcasmo. La realidad era, que había dejado a propósito su libro en la casa de Kougami, recordaba perfectamente que Akane le había indicado que se lo había dejado en ese momento, pero, como entonces acababa de despertar, podía fingir que no lo recordaba.

\- Y yo que me tomé la molestia de pedirte el libro en su lugar, lamento las molestias- comentó el castaño con una mirada un tanto suave. Siempre que veía a Shougo, su mirada era muy diferente de la que le daba al resto de la gente- Esa vez me envió a mí, y luego subió ella ¿puedes creerlo?

\- ¿Subió?- le pareció curiosa esa información ¿por qué habría sido? De igual manera no se había fijado en aquella ocasión, en ese momento estaba 'ocupado' en su habitación con Kougami.

\- Sí, pero fue muy rápido, tanto que se fue antes de que llegaras con el libro.

\- ¿No era más sencillo que me lo pidiera ella?

\- Te diré la verdad, quería una foto tuya para su proyecto. Aunque le daba pena pedírtelo.

\- ¿Mía?

\- Ni me lo preguntes, no me respondió cuando le pregunté.

\- Solo tomó una de tus zapatos y se fue muy rápido- recitaba de memoria- Ah, ahí está- la señaló por fuera del salón. Como no había maestro, ambos entraron- Akane.

\- Kouzaburou- le llamó su prima- oh, Makishima también está aquí ¿qué pasa?- preguntó curiosa, buscando de forma disimulada a Kougami.

\- Vino por su libro ¿por qué no se lo has devuelto?

\- ¡Pero lo hice!- dijo sorprendida- ¡Te lo entregué en casa de Kougami! – se defendió.

\- ¿Cuándo?- presionó el albino. Sabía que era cierto, pero quería lograr hacer contacto.

\- Bueno- se puso a reflexionar- Estabas medio dormido cuando te lo dije, así que quizá por eso no te acuerdas- Touma frunció el ceño ante tal declaración.

\- Akane, no le pedí su libro por ti, para que se lo perdieras- le reprendió Touma. Por fortuna, Kougami iba entrando al salón, tan pronto vio la cabellera platinada estaba por dar media vuelta e irse, pero antes de lograrlo:

\- ¡Kougami!- le llamó la castaña- Dile a Makishima que sí le entregué su libro en tu casa- dijo casi suplicante. Sin otra opción, Kougami se dirigió hasta ellos.

\- Sí lo hizo, de hecho, ella te lo entregó, pero no te lo llevaste- comentó sin perder de vista al albino, sin embargo, sus ojos se concentraban más bien en los labios pálidos y en el largo cuello.

\- ¿Está en tu casa entonces?- comentó fingiendo confusión- En ese caso me disculpo- dijo viendo a Akane- Otro día pasaré por mi libro a tu casa- le dijo a Kougami con una mirada neutra y una sonrisa burlona.

\- Descuida- dijo la castaña aliviada.

\- …- Kougami no dijo nada, realmente no estaba seguro de cómo iniciar la conversación con él. Cuando lo veía, solo podía pensar en lo que había ocurrido en su habitación. Sintió de pronto mucho calor concentrarse en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Nos vamos?- le dijo a Touma. El objetivo de la visita era hacer simple acto de presencia, ver la reacción del moreno; y recordarle ciertos asuntos. En otras palabras: ponerse a su alcance, pero no permitirle tocarlo.

\- Sí, vamos.

\- ¿A dónde van?- inquirió la castaña sumamente curiosa.

\- Iremos a tomar algo a una cafetería- respondió Shougo con parsimonia.

\- ¿Podemos ir?- inquirió la pequeña chica al tiempo en que sujetaba a Kougami del antebrazo. Su primo hizo una mueca de disgusto, mientras el moreno arqueaba una ceja por el comportamiento de la castaña.

\- Por mí no hay problema- accedió el muchacho de nieve- Pero no sé qué opine Touma- le miró con una sonrisa ligera.

\- Por mí tampoco- dijo con algo de resigno.

\- Entonces está decidido- anunció la almendra.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

De camino, el moreno iba curioso sobre el comportamiento de Akane, pero no tardó mucho en percatarse del motivo: él era su proyecto, es evidente que si ocurría algo interesante, ella quería estar ahí para fotografiarlo. Y al parecer, las cosas 'interesantes' sólo ocurrían cuando estaba el albino cerca.

Llegaron al restaurante y Shougo se sentó al lado de Touma, quedando frente a Kougami, quien estaba al lado de Akane. Comenzaron con una charla y entonces, la castaña se apuró a levantarse por unos momentos.

\- Déjenme tomarles una foto- pidió al tiempo en que apuntaba su cámara hacia los muchachos y disparaba. No les había dado oportunidad ni de quejarse, ni de cambiar sus posiciones o gestos.

\- Avisa primero- se quejó su primo.

\- Lo hice, además, todos salieron bien, descuiden- comentó la joven. Al tiempo en que se sentaba y la cámara le fue arrebatada por su primo.

\- Eeh- expresó el muchacho castaño con un tono medianamente sarcástico- Kougami sale viéndome feo- se quejó. O más bien, evidenció, después de todo, en la fotografía se podía ver a Shougo y Touma hablando amenamente, mientras Kougami les observaba con una mirada intensa. Aunque no se distinguía muy bien a quién iba dirigida tal intensidad.

\- Es verdad- le secundó Makishima burlándose- Desde siempre has tenido ese problema ¿no?- comentó, de manera en que Kougami no supo si lo decía por él o por Touma, quien desde su perspectiva, le parecía alguien "odiable".

Todos conversaron de manera más o menos agradable. El carbón no dejaba de enviarle miradas furtivas al de cabellos platinados y más aún porque le extrañaba que no le estuviera molestando bajo la mesa. Entre más pasaba el tiempo, más curiosidad le daba su raro comportamiento: no le hostigaba, no le enviaba miradas llenas de complicidad, ni tampoco hacía comentarios incisivos o tenaces. Es decir, le hablaba de manera normal, sí, pero por alguna razón, él lo sentía extraño; era casi como si lo ignorase sin hacerlo.

\- ¿Sucede algo?- dijo el albino, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, y fue entonces cuando notó que todos lo veían.

\- ¿Por qué se me quedan viendo?- preguntó incómodo.

\- Es que Touma te preguntó cómo crees que te fue en el examen de química y no respondiste, solo te le quedaste viendo fijamente a Makishima- le ayudó la chica.

\- Y con una expresión muy seria- completó Touma molesto.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó desviando la mirada y tratando de evitar volver a ponerla en Makishima- Me quedé pensando en otras cosas y…- fue interrumpido por la melodía que indicaba una llamada entrante.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó- ¿Hola?- respondió la chica- ¿Ahora? – dirigió su vista a su primo- Sí, está conmigo pero…Ok, sí. Sí, está bien. Adiós.

\- ¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó Makishima, un tanto intrigado.

\- Al parecer debo volver a casa- respondió- Kouzaburou, tú también. Me pidieron que te llevara conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé, no me dijeron nada más- fue la corta 'explicación' que dio.

\- Entonces mejor nos vamos yendo todos- sugirió Makishima. Era obvio que no se permitiría estar a solas con Kougami en esos momentos, quería jugar un poco más.

\- ¡No! Me sentiré culpable por arruinarle la tarde a todos, además ni tú ni Kougami han terminado con lo que pidieron, así que ustedes quédense, terminen con calma y nosotros nos vamos- se disculpó la pequeña, casi llevándose a su primo a rastras.

\- Nos veremos luego, Shougo, - le dijo con amabilidad pero también con algo de pesar de irse y dejarlo con…- Kougami- le nombró un tanto molesto. Situación que no pasó por alto por el moreno.

Apenas se fueron, el par de muchachos continuaron comiendo en silencio. El moreno le observaba con una mirada penetrante y el albino fingía no notarlo. Pronto, el albino colocó su mano extendida sobre la mesa y comenzó a picar con un cuchillo los espacios que había entre sus dedos. Ninguno de los dos se sentía del todo incómodo, pero Kougami quería escucharle un poco, aunque no sabía cómo iniciar; así que sacó su cámara para llamar su atención y le tomó una fotografía, dejando que el flash iluminara por un momento la blanca piel. Esto hizo que inevitablemente el albino volteara a verlo.

\- ¿En verdad harás un ensayo de mi haciendo esto?- preguntó con un tono socarrón.

\- Se disparó solo- mintió- Pero ahora que lo dices, mencionaré que estás en tu momento más filosófico del día- le devolvió sarcástico. Ambos rieron un poco y nuevamente reinó el silencio entre los dos. La incomodidad menguó.

\- ¿Cuántas fotos llevas?- le preguntó al tiempo en que hacía una seña a la camarera para que les llevara la cuenta.

\- Nueve- fue su respuesta. La camarera llegó y les entregó su respectiva cuenta a cada uno. Ambos la vieron y comenzaron a buscar el dinero para cubrir los costos.

\- Entonces solo falta una para que termines tu proyecto- resumió poniéndose de pie y dejando el dinero en la mesa. Kougami hizo lo mismo y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

\- Eso parece- respondió luego de unos segundos. Acababa de percatarse de algo: se veían seguido por el proyecto. Una vez terminado y viendo su actual actitud se preguntó si ¿Makishima querría volver a reunirse con él?

Caminaron hasta el exterior del restaurante. Estaba por tocar el hombro del albino para hablar con él seriamente del asunto, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo por un movimiento extraño en el cuerpo blanco que se agachó para recoger una moneda que se le había caído. Suspiró. Por alguna razón lo sintió como una derrota.

\- Bueno, debo irme- dijo Shougo levantándose al tiempo en que se alejaba y comentaba- Cuando termines y te decidas, recuerda nuestro trato- dijo señalando la cámara.

\- Oye- le llamó acercándose unos cuantos pasos- Aun debo devolverte el libro- comentó- ¿Puedes ir a mi casa ahora o te lo devuelvo otro día?- inquirió. Sin estar muy seguro de cual prefería que fuese la respuesta del albino. Quiso sujetarle del brazo por un momento para encaminarlo a la dirección de su casa sin esperar su respuesta; pero antes de poder cerrar su mano y envolver la blanca extremidad, el muchacho de nieve hizo un hábil y casi imperceptible movimiento que evitó que se consumara el contacto.

\- Dejémoslo para otro día- dijo con una sonrisa que molestó a Shinya por unos momentos. Tenía aquel gesto que hacía cuando jugaba con él. Como un gato jugando con su presa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Iban caminando el par de castaños, Touma, un tanto desanimado, optó por romper el silencio y la burbuja feliz en la que sentía, iba su prima:

\- ¿Por qué la mentira?- dijo con algo de molestia. Él aun quería pasar tiempo con Shougo y no quería dejar que se quedara a solas con Kougami.

\- Lo sabía, ¿te diste cuenta?- inquirió con una sonrisa apenada, como tratando de disculparse.

\- Obviamente, no eres muy buena mintiendo- comentó fastidiado por el cinismo de su prima.

\- Parecía que estabas sufriendo – comentó Akane. Touma suspiró.

\- Ya me había rechazado sin hacerlo- le confesó de pronto a la chica.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Entonces por qué…?- no pudo terminar la pregunta, puesto Touma la interrumpió.

\- El hecho de que te rechacen no implica que los sentimientos desaparecerán tan fácilmente- se quejó.

\- Supongo- contestó con algo de empatía.

\- Y todavía me hiciste quedar contigo a vigilarlos de lejos para tomarles fotografías ¿no te parece cruel?- reclamó con una expresión amarga en su rostro- ¿cómo querías que no me diera cuenta?

\- ¿Eh?- fue su única respuesta. Si lo pensaba, podía ser demasiado insensible, se reprendió a sí misma. Había sido cruel con Touma.

\- Aunque admito que fueron buenas fotos- dijo quitándole la cámara y viendo la foto en la que Kougami había tratado de tocar el hombro de Makishima pero este se había agachado. Enseguida, oprimió un botón y vio la fotografía donde se distinguía perfectamente el movimiento del albino y su sonrisa bellaca al esquivar el intento de carbón por establecer contacto con él- Nunca lo había visto tan divertido- comentó.

\- ¿Eh?

\- A Shougo- le contestó a la pregunta no formulada- Es la primera vez que lo veo divertirse tanto con alguien.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí y me den su opinión.

El final está ya muy cerca! yeah!


	11. Foto 10

Hola!

Les traigo la última fotografía!

* * *

**Foto 10**

Desde perspectiva de Akane, algo había ocurrido entre ellos, puesto que el moreno se veía distinto…quizá ¿Como antes? Se preguntó qué habría ocurrido, pero cada vez que le preguntaba a Kougami, él le respondía de la manera más normal "nada, simplemente no hemos tenido tiempo de reunirnos". Sin embargo, para ella, era una mentira. Como lo veía un poco desanimado, quiso distraerlo un para que se sintiera mejor. Ver a alguien tan fuerte y serio verse tan descorazonado era algo triste.

\- Oye, Kougami ¿estás libre este sábado?

\- Sí, supongo- dijo no muy convencido, en realidad tenía planeado pensar en alguna excusa para ver a Makishima.

\- ¿No quieres ir conmigo a una exposición en un museo?

\- ¿Un museo?

\- Sí, es algo temporal, pero suena muy interesante se llama "diálogos en la oscuridad" ¡Anda, ven conmigo! ¡será divertido! Además eres de los pocos amigos que tengo que aprecian este tipo de cosa, por favor- insistió, tratando lo más posible de persuadirle, ya que sabía de antemano que se negaría.

\- ¿Sobre qué es?

\- ¿No lo has oído? Ha habido mucha publicidad al respecto, debes estar distraído para no notarlo. Es para poder ver desde la perspectiva de las personas invidentes.

Shinya lo meditó unos segundos, no ocupó mucho, después de todo, sonaba interesante. Quizá el no depender de uno de sus sentidos por un rato (uno que se había visto obligado a usar para su proyecto) podría darle una nueva perspectiva de las cosas y por sobre todo, despejar su mente.

\- De acuerdo- dijo aun dubitativo. Igual podría ir con Makishima otro día, así que darle un día a Akane no sería algo malo.

\- ¡Grandioso! Entonces nos veremos el sábado en la entrada a las diez de la mañana ¿te parece?

\- Sí, te veo allá.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tan pronto llegó el sábado, la chica de cabello con forma de hongo se despertó muy temprano, estaba emocionada por alguna razón. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo interesante sucedería. Con suerte y tanto ella como Kougami terminaban sus respectivos proyectos ese día, sin embargo, de inmediato pensó "imposible" después de todo, sabía que la presencia de Makishima era de vital importancia para ambos.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió hacia el museo; para su sorpresa, vio caminar delante de ella a Makishima, sonrió para sus adentro y se apuró a llamarlo.

\- ¡Makishima!- le llamó, en tanto el albino detuvo su andar y la alcanzó a ver, así que la espero.

\- Tsunemori ¿Qué pasa?- inquirió cortés.

\- ¿Cómo estás? Me dejaste con pendiente de tu libro ¿ya lo tienes?

\- Aun no nos hemos visto Kougami y yo, así que aún no- respondió sincero.

\- Te prometo que iré hoy a su casa y en la tarde te lo llevo- dijo apenada.

\- Descuida, ya nos reuniremos cuando haya tiempo- le quitó algo de culpa. Sabía que ella se lo había dado por una parte y por otra, no la quería en casa del moreno.

\- Por cierto ¿A dónde vas?- curioseó.

\- A un museo, había una exposición a la que me encargaron ir el día de hoy, debo escribir un reporte al respecto, así que quedé con Touma para verla- explicó breve. Akane tenía deseos de sonreír, acaso ¿era hora de creer en el destino?

\- ¿No será la de "diálogos en la oscuridad"?- se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Sí, esa misma. Era de suponer que supieras de ella, le han hecho mucha publicidad.

\- Yo también iba justamente para allá, quedé con Kougami- le comentó, notando de inmediato que el albino hizo un rápido gesto, como si se hubiese molestado- ¿Sucede algo?- quiso asegurarse.

\- ¿Mh? No- negó- ¿Entonces quedaste con Kougami?

\- Sí, lo vi algo desanimado, así que pensé en animarlo un poco, de hecho, tu eres su amigo ¿no? ¿Por qué no se unen tú y Touma con nosotros?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Creo que tú especialmente podrías animarlo, parece ser que realmente le agradas así que ¿Qué dices?

\- No depende solo de mi- dijo riendo internamente- La opinión de tu primo también cuenta.

\- Bueno, sí, pero no creo que haya problema, vamos- dijo tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo al museo, pero de un movimiento rápido, Shougo zafó su mano, logrando obviamente que la castaña lo observara de inmediato aturdida y confundida por la reacción.

\- Lo siento, pero no me siento muy cómodo con un excesivo contacto físico.

\- ¿Excesivo?- dijo con una sonrisa incómoda- L-lo siento- se disculpó y lo jaló ahora de la manga, tratando de no quedarse tanto tiempo a solas con él- Vamos.

Se sintió realmente nerviosa, por breves momentos, sentía cierta hostilidad por parte del muchacho y por alguna razón, la había puesto nerviosa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kougami se encontraba cruzando el parque que estaba junto al museo y pensando en las palabras de Makishima y lo que significaría terminar el proyecto. Ya habían pasado un par de días desde entonces, se reprendió a sí mismo por todo, es decir, no podía ser tan inmaduro como para pensar que el mundo se limitaba tanto. Pero, aunque no quería admitirlo, lo estaba. Cuando llegó al museo, vio a Touma a lo lejos, como sus ojos hicieron inevitablemente contacto, ambos, con una mueca de resigno, se saludaron.

\- Hey, ¿qué haces aquí?- inquirió Kougami sin opción alguna.

\- Espero a Shougo para entrar al taller ese del que tanto habla todo el mundo- dijo algo incómodo- ¿Y tú?

\- Se supone vería a Akane aquí para lo mismo del taller ese.

Ambos guardaron silencio y maldijeron por lo bajo, era probable que ya fuera Akane o Makishima, tenía que ser uno de los dos el que sugeriría que fueran los cuatro juntos. Touma se despidió de su momento a solas con el albino y Kougami suspiró fastidiado de pensar en ver cómo Makishima iba a estar jugando con él sin hacerlo, justo como el día en que fueron al café y para colmo, tenía también que tolerar a Touma y sus constantes coqueteos para con el albino. De pronto, sintió su boca algo sola y procedió a sacar un cigarrillo y fumar un poco para calmar su ansiedad.

Pasaron solo cinco minutos y ambos jóvenes vieron llegar tanto a Akane como a Shougo, ambos iban juntos y parecía ser que la castaña no dejaba de jalar la manga del albino, inevitablemente Touma y Kougami arquearon una ceja. Era todo ya esperado, el moreno exhaló el humo del pequeño cilindro, sacó un cenicero portátil en forma de una bolsita y apagó el cigarro antes de que arribaran los otros dos.

\- Lamento la tardanza- dijo ella avanzando hacia ellos- Me encontré con Makishima en el camino y platicando me comentó que vendrías tú también- le dijo a su primo.

\- El mundo es pequeño- comentó el castaño, desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Qué dicen si entramos los cuatro? el taller es con grupos algo grandes, así que de igual manera nos toparíamos adentro- comentó. Los tres chicos se vieron entre ellos y terminaron por acceder, la chica tenía un punto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pagaron por la exhibición y esperaron hasta que uno de los instructores comenzó con la introducción a la dinámica.

\- Bienvenidos sean a "Diálogos en la oscuridad" en este taller podrán apreciar cómo es que las personas invidentes enfrentan el mundo en el que vivimos sin contar con el sentido de la vista. Podrán experimentar por si mismos un mundo nuevo de sensaciones y estímulos distintos a los que acostumbran. Deben ser muy cuidadosos por donde caminan, escuchen, sientan y huelan todo para evitar tropezar. Si se encuentran con alguien y les pregunta quienes son, no respondan "Yo" digan sus nombres, ya que al estar tan oscuro el 'yo' no serviría. ¿Alguna duda?

\- …- nadie preguntó nada, todos comenzaron solo a cuchichear sobre lo que vivirían.

\- Bien, dentro, uno de nuestros instructores es una persona invidente y nos ayudará y nos guiará para el recorrido.

Todos caminaron en conjunto hacia una habitación que estaba sumamente oscura, apenas cerraron la puerta, fue como si el sentido de la vista de todos se hubiese apagado.

\- Bien, ahora por favor caminen un poco en los alrededores y exploren, cuando sea el momento, volveré a llamarlos para que avancemos en el trayecto- dijo la instructora.

Kougami comenzó a caminar por todo el lugar, con sus brazos extendidos para evitar chocar con alguien, no separaba mucho sus pies del suelo y daba pasos cortos por la inseguridad que le causaba. Estando en esa oscuridad, comenzó a escuchar no solo los sonidos de ambientación de la ciudad, sino también, los pasos de las otras personas del grupo, los cuchicheos y respiraciones e incluso los aromas se habían intensificado. Olía a perfume, piel humana, desodorante, shampoo e incluso a la respiración de los demás.

\- Ahora bien- comenzó a hablar la instructora- Encuentren a un compañero para el siguiente ejercicio. Deberían ser 6 parejas, así que cuando estén listas digan los nombres de ambos para saber que ya tienen equipo.

Por todas partes comenzaron a escucharse pasos y nombres, Shinya se preocupó por Akane, al ser una chica y estar tan oscuro, no quiso dejarla sola con cualquier persona, así que comenzó a buscarla. De pronto, sintió una presencia en frente de sí mismo y no se equivocó, puesto su mano hizo contacto ligeramente con algo.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó al no saber qué o a quién tocó- ¿Quién es?- no pudo evitar preguntar al estar tan cerca.

\- Makishima- respondió, pero al tener al otro tan cerca, creyó haber reconocido la voz así que se atrevió a preguntar- ¿Kougami?

El moreno, más por impulso que por otra cosa, se apuró a sujetarlo. Después de todo, la última vez que se habían visto no había podido siquiera tocarlo. En la oscuridad, Makishima sonrió al sentir el contacto, pero había sido tan fuerte que le dijo, sin dejar de sonreír:

\- Eso duele- colocó su mano sobre la de Kougami, fingiendo que iba a liberarse de su agarre, sin embargo, solo la dejó ahí, nada más. Por sí mismo, Shinya aflojó un poco su agarre y fue guiándose a través del brazo de Makishima hasta su hombro. Por todas partes comenzaron a escucharse pasos y nombres.

\- Tsunemori y Touma- escucharon ambos muchachos desde el otro lado de la habitación. El de ojos plateados se calmó un poco.

\- Kougami y Makishima- dijo el azabache en voz alta, acercándose un poco hacia el albino.

\- Bien, ahora que están las 6 parejas reunidas, quiero que con respeto, traten de conocerse a través del tacto. Toquen sus rostros y conversen unos minutos- dijo la instructora.

Ninguno de los dos muchachos habló, no fue sino hasta que el moreno fue subiendo sus manos de los hombros del muchacho, hasta su nuca que este último comprendió que ya estaban fluyendo con la actividad, un poco decepcionado, siguió el juego.

El moreno comenzó a palpar su rostro, sus parpados, sus mejillas y nuevamente su cabello, colocó sus grandes manos a la altura de las orejas del muchacho, tocando así sus mejillas y sujetando su nuca con los dedos, atrayéndolo hacia sí en un beso. Al principio fue solo un rose de labios, como prueba para saber si no era rechazado su toque y efectivamente, no lo era. El de ojos ámbar le besó de vuelta, acariciándole los labios con los suyos y succionándolos ligeramente, subió sus manos hacia la nuca y enredó sus dedos en los cortos cabellos carbón de su contraparte, prodigándole suaves y viciosas caricias mientras su boca era atendida por la del azabache. Los sonidos no se hicieron esperar, realmente no estaban jadeando o respirando tan agitadamente, pero el sonido de las succiones, la humedad de la saliva y sus labios rozándose hacían bastante ruido en un lugar donde los sentidos de todos estaban tan agudizados.

Estaban los dos concentrados en sus bocas y con sus agudos sentidos del tacto y gusto trabajando exhaustivamente. Las manos de ambos seguían en las mismas posiciones, como seguro para no separarse y no ir más allá en ese lugar, de pronto escucharon:

\- La pareja que se esté besando, por favor deje de hacerlo o tendremos que sacarlos del recorrido- dijo la instructora. Obviamente los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar

Tanto el moreno como el albino se separaron, pero aún se mantuvieron cerca, sintiendo sus respiraciones chocar. Shinya le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego procedió a darle un beso en cada párpado para finalmente darle uno más en los labios. Apenas terminó, le tomó la mano.

\- Kougami, esa no es mi mano- dijo en tono sugerente.

\- ¡Cállate!- le silenció molesto.

Sin poder soportar mucho tiempo, el de hebras plateadas comenzó a reírse, contagiando a todos los presentes por la obvia broma y la reacción tan incendiaria del moreno.

\- Es hora de continuar- dijo la guía tratando de calmar el ambiente. El azabache afianzó su agarre en la mano del joven de nieve y se dispusieron a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar del que escuchaban la guía les llamaba.

\- Ahora, les pido que se formen en fila india- dijo otra de las instructoras. Los chicos se formaron uno detrás de otro, Kougami decidió ir detrás de Makishima, para tratar lo más posible de no perder su ubicación- Tomen distancia- pidió al tiempo en el que los presentes extendían sus brazos y se alejaban de la persona que tenían enfrente.

\- Quiero que me sigan, yo iré caminando y ustedes tratarán de ubicarme por el sonido de mis pasos y mi voz. Deberán esquivar los obstáculos que se podrían encontrar. Síganme.

Apenas se dio la última indicación, el moreno se acercó un poco y sujetó de la nuca al joven de nieve quien se estremeció un poco ante el contacto, Kougami lograba tener ese efecto al contactar con su cabello o su piel.

\- Estamos por cruzar una calle, así que agucen sus sentidos para cruzarla sin ser golpeados por nada. Si creen que deben parar antes de cruzar, háganlo y pasen cuando sientan que es el momento adecuado.

Todos se pararon en lo que ellos sentían era cerca de la orilla y se conjuntaron, escuchando el sonido del tráfico, de bicicletas y demás. El moreno se acercó más al albino y apegó su cuerpo al contrario, le dio un beso en la nuca, mientras sujetaba sus hombros. Nuevamente aquella agitación se hizo presente en su cuerpo, Kougami recordó la ocasión en la que se encogió de la misma forma mientras bebían y había hecho contacto a través de aquella marioneta de mano. [Ah, es sensible en esta zona] pensó con algo vergüenza, se alegraba de que todo estuviera oscuro, de otra manera, no creía que pudiese animarse a hacer eso luego de cómo habían estado las cosas entre ellos.

Shougo, quien estaba un poco cansado de tomar una actitud tan pasiva, se dio media vuelta y alzó sus manos a la altura del pecho del contrario, así, fue subiendo sus palmas hasta su cabello, comenzó a acariciar las hebras color ébano y con lentitud acercó sus labios a la comisura de los ajenos, cuando el moreno trató de acentuar el beso se vio imposibilitado de hacerlo, puesto el joven de nieve comenzó un camino de besos desde su boca hasta concentrarse en un punto justo detrás de la oreja pero a la altura del ángulo de la quijada. Lo besó, lamió y succionó, ninguno de los dos hizo mucho ruido, ya sea por vergüenza o bien, que querían que eso quedara como un momento privado entre ambos. Luego de algunos segundos, Kougami le volvió a sujetar el rostro para tratar de unir sus labios de nuevo, pero fue entonces cuando escucharon:

\- Crucemos ahora- dijo la guía- ¿Escuchan cómo ahora los autos parecen encendidos de lado derecho, pero ya no se oye movimiento?

\- Sí- respondieron varios de los presentes.

De un movimiento rápido, el albino se deshizo del agarre del moreno y antes de darse cuenta, ambos avanzaron con cuidado. El resto de la exposición sucedió sin mucho problema que involucrara la atención de los presentes, de vez en cuando había una que otra caricia traviesa, pero más allá de eso, todo fue más tranquilo. Así, terminaron el recorrido con algunas frases más de las guías y les dieron oportunidad de ver la tienda de regalos. Ahí, tanto Touma como Akane se sorprendieron y se sonrojaron ligeramente cuando vieron a Kougami, puesto tenía una marca rojiza muy concentrada en el cuello. Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada al respecto, pero evitaron hacer contacto visual.

Luego de la tienda de recuerdos, optaron por ir a la cafetería del museo, afortunadamente estaba al aire libre y tenían una gran variedad de cosas para poder ordenar. Makishima y Touma se dirigieron a comprar las cosas para todos, mientras Akane y Kougami separaban la mesa.

\- Te ves más animado- le comentó la castaña.

\- …- no le respondió, solo arqueó una ceja a modo de interrogante por el comentario anterior.

\- Es que lucías tan carente de vida estos días comenzaba a preguntarme si todo estaba bien- dijo sonriéndole. Por su parte, el moreno simplemente desvió la mirada hacia su bolsillo al tiempo en que sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía. Nuevamente su boca se sentía muy solitaria.

\- No sabía que fumaras ¿desde cuándo lo haces?

\- …- decidió no responder, más porque era vergonzoso que por alguna otra cosa.

\- Sé que no me incumbe- comentó- Pero no es muy bueno para tu salud.

\- Descuida- fue su única respuesta.

\- Por cierto- no podía resistir la curiosidad- Eran ustedes ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó no sabiendo a qué se refería la chica.

\- Los que se b-besaron en la exhibición- dijo con un fugaz color rosado en sus mejillas. El azabache le dio una bocanada larga al cigarro, como si con eso pudiese aminorar la vergüenza que le daba la curiosidad de la chica; estando ahí adentro, luego de haberse encontrado con Makishima, había olvidado por un momento que había ido con ella.

\- …- siguió sin responder. La chica le observó detenidamente.

\- Es que…- señaló el área donde estaba la marca rojiza. Inevitablemente, Shinya comenzó a ahogarse con el humo y volteó a verla ¿Acaso él…?

\- ¿Qué?- se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Bueno, tu cuello…- le dio algo de vergüenza el hablar del tema, pero finalmente le pasó un espejo. El moreno se observó el área afectada inmediatamente, es decir, la marca sobresalía demasiado. Sintió de pronto mucho calor. Suspiró.

\- Lo voy a matar- susurró- Ahora entiendo por qué se me quedaba viendo la gente en la tienda de recuerdos.

\- Supongo que Touma le preguntará al respecto. Al juzgar por la expresión de Makishima, no parece ser del tipo que se avergüenza fácilmente.

\- Basta- pidió avergonzado y con un suspiro más hondo que el anterior.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estaban el castaño y el albino comprando las cosas, la castaña había encargado un pastel y un café, Kougami solo quería un café y un emparedado, Touma había optado por un flotante, mientras que Makishima había decidido tomar solo una paleta de hielo. Ya habían ordenado, solo estaban esperando que les entregaran sus cosas.

\- ¿Y bien? – fue la inmediata pregunta.

\- ¿Y bien, qué?- preguntó el albino algo confundido.

\- Fueron ustedes dos ¿verdad?

\- Si fueras más específico- respondió aun no muy seguro de a lo que se refería el castaño.

\- Me rindo- soltó de la nada.

\- …- su expresión era casi un poema, realmente no esperaba que solo le dijera eso. Además no sabía de qué le hablaba precisamente, aunque después de lo que ocurrió en la exhibición, se daba una idea.

\- Admito mi derrota- completó no muy convencido.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó entre curioso y cínico.

\- Kougami Shinya- le nombró- Admito mi derrota contra él.

\- ¿Estaban compitiendo en algo?- fue su cuestión acompañada con una sonrisa que Touma sintió odiar por un segundo.

\- No- admitió luego de pensarlo rápidamente- Era solo yo- aceptó pesadamente- Como sea, si un día te es antojable, puedes engañarlo conmigo- le dijo con coquetería.

\- ¿Engañar?- repitió tratando de no reírse- No estamos…- inició a explicar, pero fue interrumpido. Touma le dirigió una mirada de disgusto al tiempo en que señalaba la zona en donde estaba la marca rojiza del moreno.

\- No hay título aun, pero definitivamente tú y él están…- dejó inconclusa la oración. Aun le costaba decirlo- Hoy… definitivamente uno de los dos a los que llamaron la atención, eras tú. Lo sé porque guardé muy profundo en mi memoria el sonido de tus labios cuando besas.

La expresión en el rostro del rey de hielo era definitivamente distinta de la usual, era como si por primera vez en su vida, no supiera qué decir. Estaba al tanto de la obsesión tan enfermiza que tenía el castaño con él. Es decir, sabía que le gustaba a Touma, pero al grado al que el castaño se refería, era casi desagradable.

\- Aquí tiene, son 3400 yenes- dijo la vendedora entregándoles sus cosas, los chicos pagaron y se dispusieron a encaminarse a la mesa.

\- Aquel día en que fui a pedirte el libro para Akane- comenzó de nuevo a hablar- Estabas con él ¿cierto?- no esperó respuesta- ¿Qué tan lejos llegaron?

\- …- no contestó, en cambio arqueó una ceja.

\- No, espera. No me lo digas- se negó de inmediato- Si lo haces terminaré matándote aquí mismo- su tono y su mirada eran tan serios que el albino lo consideró como una posibilidad real.

\- Qué apasionado- le elogió con el propósito de molestarlo.

\- Solo así podría acaparar un poco de tu atención- Dijo con una sonrisa. Shougo sintió decepción hacia Touma tan pronto escuchó esa confesión, desde su perspectiva, era patético- Y con ese comentario, acabo de perder lo que gané- dijo adivinando su mente.

\- Un poco, sí- dijo sincero.

\- Si ya estás tan interesado en él ¿no deberían hacerlo ya oficial?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño- Después de todo, dejaste de hacer esas cosas conmigo para hacerlas solo con él ¿no?

\- …- no supo qué contestar ante esa propuesta ¿hacerlo oficial? Todo entre él y Kougami eran juegos, había mucha química, naturalidad y confort, pero el moreno era tan tímido, que aun cuando había pasado por su cabeza y era algo que quería, ingenuamente no lo veía como una posibilidad real. No hasta que fue dicho en voz alta por alguien más. Cuando Kougami le había dicho hace tiempo "porque podrías no corresponderme" él le había propuesto averiguarlo, pero por lo mismo, no creía que fuese a volverse real. Después de todo, algunas situaciones las había llevado a cabo también con Touma, pero ahora que este último se lo señalaba, se había percatado de la exclusividad que estaba dándole al azabache. Sin mencionar el impulso que tuvo de dejarle esa marca en el cuello, solo porque se molestó de que hubiese ido ahí con Tsunemori.

Arribaron a la mesa y les entregaron a cada quien sus cosas. Inmediatamente los cuatro se dispusieron a comer en silencio, producto de la incomodidad que aun sentían al estar conscientes de aquella marca rojiza en el cuello de Shinya. Tratando de ignorar lo más posible las miradas, el moreno tomó su café y comenzó a beberlo, lo mismo hizo Tsunemori con su bebida, tratando a toda costa de no ver tan fijamente a su amigo y así también comenzó Touma a comer su helado flotante. Entre esos sonidos relativamente silenciosos, el crujido del celofán abriéndose llamó la atención del azabache, así que desvió su mirada hacia el albino frente a él, notando que solo tenía una paleta de hielo.

\- ¿Solo vas a comer eso?- inquirió antes de siquiera pensarlo.

\- Sí, tengo más calor que hambre- dijo al tiempo en que acercaba el cilindro helado a su boca. Con su lengua le recorrió desde la mitad y subió hasta la punta, para después envolver dicha punta con sus labios.

\- …- se encontraba casi hipnotizado viendo los labios ajenos moverse magistralmente alrededor de aquella paleta cilíndrica, inevitablemente recordó el beso que habían compartido recién. Nuevamente tuvo esa sensación de un calor abrumante, la misma que tenía cada vez que se ruborizaba.

\- Hasta que te vi hoy, no sabía que fumabas, Kougami- mencionó Touma al ver lo que estaba haciendo el albino, otra vez sintió una especie de odio por él, pero estaba cierto de que le encantaba la capacidad que tenía ese muchacho para despertar sus paciones dormidas.

\- Sí, lo hago- fue su única respuesta. Seguía observando al algodón, quien parecía estar conteniéndose para no hacer algún comentario sarcástico. Molesto, Shinya se apuró a decirle- Si tienes algo que decir dilo de una vez, que al fin y al cabo, ya sé que no puedes estar callado mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Tanto se notaba?- dijo sarcástico al tiempo en que sonreía- Solo recordaba cómo te ahogabas con el humo al principio, es todo.

El par de castaños inmediatamente supieron de qué iba el asunto, así que no profundizaron más. Terminaron todos sus alimentos con una charla ligera y se dispusieron a ir a alguna otra zona del museo a ver algunas pinturas y esculturas. Por unos breves minutos, Kougami se les había perdido a todos de vista, y así sucedió con cada uno, por un momento se fueron perdiendo pero volvían al poco tiempo.

Para sorpresa de la castaña, cuando regresó, vio a ambos chicos. Estaban caminando muy cerca el uno del otro, incluso había ocasionales caricias de manos y contacto físico [Lo sabía] fue su pensamiento al recordar que el muchacho de nieve había reaccionado mal cuando ella lo había tomado de la mano. Los observaba tan atentamente que notó una tensión extraña entre ellos, por lo que optó por quedarse en la misma área pero aun así algo separa de ellos, manteniendo a Touma también alejado. Ambos castaños aguzaron el oído, pero aun así no alcanzaban a escuchar muy bien, solo algunos trozos de la conversación.

\- Me sorprendió tu ataque sorpresa ahí adentro, Kougami- comenzó a picarle.

\- ¿El mío? ¿En qué pensabas cuando me dejaste esta marca?- le cuestionó directamente.

\- Cierto- aceptó- ¿En qué estaría pensando?

El moreno por un momento se arrepintió de haberle preguntado, más que nada, porque, como siempre, todo parecía solo una charada con él.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir jugando conmigo?- inquirió un tanto molesto.

\- ¿Jugando?- preguntó con inocencia fingida. Si Shinya no lo conociera, estaba seguro de que lo habría creído.

\- Déjate de bromas- dijo esta vez tomándolo del brazo, medianamente acariciándole la piel con los dedos.

\- No estoy jugando- le contestó con una sonrisa burlona- Te estaba dando tiempo para asimilar las cosas.

\- Primero, solo estabas poniéndote enfrente de mí pero quedándote fuera de mi alcance- reclamó molesto. Shougo sonrió cínico – Y ahora dejas esta marca y aceptas que te toque. Luego, continúas con tus jugarretas durante la comida ¿Qué quieres de mí?

\- Esto es lo que me gusta de ti- le dijo, llamando su atención.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué no haga lo que quieras?- preguntó arqueando una ceja. El diamante sonrió.

\- Que usas la cabeza- dijo uniendo sus labios con los del moreno. Tomando por sorpresa tanto al azabache, como al par de primos que los observaban, no esperaban que fuese a hacerlo públicamente.

\- ¿Cuándo va a terminar todo esto?- preguntó entre el beso, a lo que el copo de nieve se separó de él y le repitió:

\- Ya te lo dije, yo no estoy jugando. Y por lo mismo, esto durará lo que tú quieras.

\- …- hizo una breve pausa, entendiendo el mensaje- Me gustas…mucho. Pero insistiré en que no quiero ser tu juguete- dijo serio. El albino, igualmente serio, le preguntó.

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres ser?

\- …- no pudo contestar, las palabras no le salían.

\- Te quejas de ser mi juguete e incluso me acusas de manera redundante al respecto, sin embargo, tú eres el que en realidad tiene una conducta ambigua.

El moreno se sorprendió con ese último comentario. Si lo meditaba, el algodón tenía razón. Era él quien con su decidía, mantenía a ambos en una posición insegura. No dejaba que algo serio sucediera, pero tampoco permitía de alguna forma que alguna otra situación de esa naturaleza se diese con alguien más. El copo de nieve había estado tanteando y respondiendo según lo que él mismo hiciera o respondiera. Después de todo, ambos sabían que no eran "solo amigos"

\- …No puedo negarlo- coincidió asintiendo. Lo pensó unos segundos y dijo- Si hipotéticamente te pido que nos veamos incluso después de que el proyecto termine, ya no como parte del trato, sino porque es algo que me gustaría que pasara ¿Qué harías?- dijo serio, a lo que el albino respondió con un suspiro.

\- Probablemente te diría que no lo hicieras de forma hipotética- dijo con su usual sonrisa irónica.

\- Entonces…

Por la impaciencia de Touma, quien alegaba que era hora de retirarse, interrumpieron la conversación el par de castaños. Viéndose interrumpidos y con una Akane sumamente frustrada y nerviosa, todos aceptaron la situación, ya no había algo que hubiese por aclarar en ese lugar tan público. Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, salvo por el albino, quien decidió ir a la casa del azabache. Se despidieron del par de castaños y se encaminaron hacia la residencia del moreno. Los dos iban tranquilos y sin hablar, escuchando el crujido de sus pasos en el pavimento, hasta que el algodón rompió el hielo:

\- Al final, no lograste tomar una fotografía hoy- comentó.

\- ¿Quién dice que no?

\- ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Cuándo? – inquirió sorprendido.

\- ¿Recuerdas que me les perdí unos minutos?- dijo con una sonrisa bellaca, para variar.

\- Enséñamela- pidió interesado.

\- Tendrás que esperar hasta que te enseñe todas las elegidas.

\- ¿Es una venganza por lo del otro día?- inquirió con coquetería.

\- No subestimes mis venganzas- le respondió del mismo modo y con una sonrisa de lado. El albino aceptó los deseos del moreno y no preguntó más.

Al llegar a casa, la madre de Kougami los vio desde la cocina.

\- Gusto en verte de nuevo- le saludo la mujer- Pasa, siéntete como en tu casa.

\- Buenas tardes- la saludó- Muchas gracias.

\- Shinya, prepararé algo de té, cuando esté listo te llamaré para que bajes por él.

\- Sí- fue su única respuesta. Después de todo, parecía que a su mamá realmente le agradaba que fuera amigo del albino. Pero le había notado algo raro.

Subieron hasta la habitación de Shinya y apenas cerró la puerta, quiso comprobar lo que notó en aquella exhibición. Desde atrás, sujetó los brazos del copo de nieve y depositó un beso en su nuca, produciendo un nuevo estremecimiento de parte del marfil, quien inmediatamente se dio media vuelta y unió sus labios con los del moreno [¿Un botón de encendido?] se preguntó envolviendo el delgado cuerpo con sus brazos y tratando de profundizar el beso.

Sí, justamente eso era lo que le había estado haciendo falta, por eso su boca se había estado sintiendo tan sola desde hacía ya muchos días. Con algo de nerviosismo, pero ciertamente, menor que el de hace tiempo, coló su mano por la camisa de muchacho para acariciar así la suave espalda, poco a poco fue viajando por el esbelto cuerpo hasta llegar a la parte frontal, ahí fue subiendo hasta que su mano descansó en el pecho ajeno. Con su pulgar comenzó a masajear la aureola del pezón y pudo sentir como se aceleraba la respiración ajena y el cuerpo blanco había dado un ligero temblor, pronto sintió el beso más ávido.

\- Shinya, baja, ya está listo el té- anunció su madre desde la planta baja.

Casi de un pequeño salto, se alejó del albino mientras trataba de controlar su respiración antes de bajar. Vio el rostro siempre impasible con cierta turbación y enrojecimiento. Le dio un beso corto y salió de la habitación. El albino suspiró y se puso de nuevo a observar la habitación del moreno. Siempre pasaban esas cosas, estaba harto de las interrupciones. Entre sus cavilaciones, vio sobre un buró su libro y se dirigió a recogerlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El moreno bajó y se encontró con su madre en la cocina quien ya tenía una bandeja preparada con té, galletas y otras golosinas.

\- Por suerte había golosinas. Qué bueno que traje el otro día- le comentó ella.

\- Sí- fue su única respuesta, realmente no estaba muy interesado en las golosinas. Además, aun notaba un poco extraña a su madre.

\- Shinya- le nombró antes de que se fuera [Aquí viene] no pudo evitar pensar el muchacho- Estoy preocupada. No me agrada mucho que te juntes con la niña con la que fuiste al museo en la mañana.

\- ¿Eh?- eso lo desconcertó- ¿Akane?

\- Sí, ella…

\- ¿Por qué?- expresó confundido. Hasta donde sabía, todos querían a Akane y la tenían en alta estima por su psycho pass tan claro. La mujer lo observó fijamente, pero al ver la cara de honesta confusión de su hijo, decidió ser directa.

\- Shinya- volvió a nombrarle- Te advierto que no quiero que embaraces a esa chica ¿entendido?

\- ¿Eh?- su confusión solo se acentuó más. [¿Embarazarla? ¿Qué?]

\- Hijo, tienes un chupetón enorme en el cuello. Es obvio que pasó algo entre ustedes.

Shinya se llevó la mano directamente a aquella zona rojiza donde había estado besándole Makishima horas antes.

\- No, esto…- no supo si era mejor o peor explicar la procedencia de esa marca.

\- Solo digo, que te cuides. Yo sé que incluso si te prohíbo tener sexo con ella, si tú quieres hacerlo, encontrarás el modo sin que yo me dé cuenta

\- ¿Qué?- no podía dejar de repetir esa pregunta, todo sonaba tan descabellado.

\- Así que solo me queda pedirte que te cuides. Usa condón, no te fíes de que ella tomará anticonceptivos, hoy en día las chicas tienden a…

\- Mamá, no me siento muy cómodo hablando de esto contigo y teniendo visitas esperándome- la interrumpió.

\- Está bien- le dijo con mirada reticente- Hablaremos luego del asunto- concedió la mujer, mientras Shinya se iba sintiendo tensión en sus hombros.

Subió las escaleras con pesadez y al llegar a su habitación, cerró la puerta con cuidado y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa. Notó que el albino estaba viendo su libro, finalmente lo había encontrado. Sintió nuevamente deseos de estrechar su cuerpo, sin embargo, también extrañaba su compañía, solo eso. Así que no hizo ningún otro movimiento, se limitó a llamarlo.

\- Traje el té por si quieres.

\- Gracias- dijo al tiempo en que iba a tomar asiento en el suelo, recargado en la cama, para disponerse a beber de su taza- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó antes de dar el primer trago.

\- Por tu culpa- comentó molesto, sentándose a su vez.

\- ¿Qué hice?- inquirió curioso, es decir, podía ser culpable de muchas cosas; pero si no le decía de qué, no podía ser cínico y aceptar las cosas o ser aún más cínico y mentir.

\- Me dejaste esta marca. Mi madre pensó que…- guardó silencio.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó interesado- ¿Ahora sabe que no eres hetero?

\- No- suspiró, dejando pasar las provocaciones- Ella cree que…- no quería decirlo, podría ser más problemático hacerlo.

\- Dilo- le animó con suma curiosidad.

\- Que Akane lo hizo- dijo al fin. El albino se sorprendió un poco.

\- Creí que eran cosas mías, pero realmente le has dado motivos al mundo entero para pensarlo entonces- reveló antes de darse cuenta con un tono semi molesto.

\- ¿Tú también creías que tenía algo con ella?

\- No estaba seguro, pero al juzgar por tu reacción actual, es obvio que no- dijo primeramente serio, pero después comenzó a reírse- Entonces tu madre cree que lo hizo ella. Bueno, ve el lado amable; podemos seguir jugando en secreto, es más excitante así.

\- Calla- dijo algo estresado- Ella cree que podría embarazar a Akane.

\- ¿Intentas ponerme celoso o cuál es el objetivo de decirme esto?- le molestó.

\- Claro que no, además no eres del tipo al que le dan celos.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?- dijo recostando su cabeza en la cama- Si eres tú, quizá puedan darme- dijo en tono sugestivo.

\- Solo digo que no me dejes marcas- recalcó molesto. Tratando de ignorar la obvia invitación, es decir, no podía olvidar que su madre estaba abajo luego de aquella conversación.

Aburrido, el albino volvió a beber de su taza y observó el humeante contenido con intensidad. Luego, desvió su mirada hacia el moreno, quien parecía esforzarse por no verlo, pero al mismo tiempo tenía una expresión relajada. Era tan extraño ese chico.

\- ¿Qué?- inquirió al sentirse presa del par de ojos gatunos. Volteó a verlo e inevitablemente sintió aquel deseo de tocarlo, pero se contuvo, tenía que hacerlo.

\- ¿Quieres dejarme una tú?- se aventuró a preguntar, dejando a un lado su taza.

\- No- se negó incómodo. De nuevo la sensación de estar siendo burlado por el copo de nieve.

\- ¿Seguro? Iba a dejarte hacerlo- comentó con una sonrisa sarcástica, después de todo, no era completamente una mentira- Además…

No pudo siquiera terminar de hablar puesto sintió un fuerte jalón en el cuello de su camisa y un par de botones saltar, enseguida sintió los labios del moreno presionarse en la base de su cuello, justo encima de la clavícula, además, del fuerte agarre en su cabello que lo obligaba a echar hacia atrás su cabeza.

\- Creí que dijiste que no- dijo con dificultad- al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en sentir los herméticos labios succionar, morder y lamer. Nunca antes le había permitido a nadie hacerle eso, así que la sensación era extrañamente placentera.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, sintió suaves caricias en su nuca. Un escalofrío le recorrió y terminó por envolver la espalda del moreno en sus brazos, tratando de acercarlo a sí mismo lo más posible. Después de constante labor por varios minutos más, la respiración del de cabellera plateada se agitó. A la brevedad, tomó la cabeza del moreno con sus manos y le despegó los labios y dientes de su clavícula, para poder lograr que irrumpiera en su boca. Con la poca experiencia que había ganado con él, Shinya se atrevió inmediatamente a introducir su lengua en la cavidad ajena. Sintió la impaciencia del muchacho por aumentar el contacto, así que luego de un delicioso beso se separó de él y observó la marca que le había dejado.

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio, es decir, no podían ir más allá en ese momento y luego de lo que recién ocurría, seguía siendo incómodo ¿Qué se supone que hicieran en ese momento? Makishima sonrió, supuso que no quedaba más que hacer lo de siempre. Se puso de pie y fue a verse al espejo que estaba en el cuarto de baño.

\- Wow ¿qué eres? ¿una sanguijuela? – dijo al ver la marca en un color tan concentrado. Inevitablemente comenzó a reírse, provocando como siempre una turbación en el rostro del azabache.

\- …- permaneció callado unos momentos y luego de un suspiro, prosiguió a decir lo que estaba en su mente- ¿Sabes que eres junto conmigo el proyecto de Akane?

\- Sí, lo sé- dijo con una expresión extraña.

\- ¿Te lo dijo?

\- Sí, cuando nos encontramos de camino al museo me contó todo- comentó aun observando la marca en su piel, de algún modo le gustaba verla.

\- ¿Y estuviste de acuerdo?- preguntó sorprendido.

\- Al inicio no, pero al final accedí- dijo al tiempo en que veía la seria expresión en Shinya- ¿Hubieras preferido que no?

\- Tal vez- fue su respuesta, la cual satisfizo al albino.

\- Por cierto ¿sí sabes lo que significan estas marcas?- inquirió con una expresión similar a la de los niños cuando hacen una travesura.

\- Lo sé- fue su sincera respuesta.

No necesitaban decirse más, era evidente que ambos estaban de acuerdo con la situación y a cómo había evolucionado su relación.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Esta fue la última foto, pero descuiden, aun falta el epílogo y nos despediremos de este fic con eso. Espero les haya gustado y gracias por seguir apoyando esta historia!

(º3º)/


	12. Epílogo

Hola!

Sé que no había actualizado en mucho tiempo, pero como pueden ver, lo prometido es deuda. He aquí el final de esta historia. Si les gustó denle oportunidad a alguno de mis otros escritos ºuº

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Era un día despejado, no hacía mucho que recibió las últimas entregas de aquel trabajo que había solicitado a inicios de semestre. Por una parte, estaba ansioso por ver qué habían hecho sus muchachos con los últimos trabajos, por otra, debía comenzar pronto a revisar o se le amontonaría una cantidad inmensa de trabajo. Como el día escolar había terminado, se dirigió con algo de parsimonia a su auto, llevaba muchas cosas en sus manos así que era algo difícil maniobrar.

\- ¡Cuidado con el escalón, profesor!- gritó un chico pelirrojo desde lejos.

\- ¡Agh!- exclamó, escuchando algo tarde la advertencia; tirando en el proceso, todo lo que llevaba en brazos. "Al menos no terminé yo en el suelo" fue el pensamiento que surcó la mente de ese hombre castaño.

Sin más qué hacer, fue lentamente agachándose a recoger la cantidad inmensa de sobres que llevaba, en eso, vio unos pies frente a él. Pronto vio que el muchacho dueño de ese par de pies, se puso en cuclillas a ayudarle a recoger todo ese desastre.

\- Gracias- fue lo que atinó a decir el hombre al tiempo en que finalmente veía el rostro del joven. Sonrió.

\- No hay de qué- dijo con una sonrisa cortés.

\- No eres de esta escuela ¿verdad?- comentó, comenzando una pequeña conversación con él. Era muy extraño ver a ese chico tan blanco como la nieve, fuera de una fotografía.

\- No- contestó con una sonrisa pícara. Limitándose a no decir más de eso.

\- ¿Vienes a ver a alguien?- tanteó el castaño. El muchacho de nieve notó que aquel hombre tenía una cicatriz en sus labios, inmediatamente se preguntó cómo se la habría hecho, pero decidió no preguntar.

\- Mmmh… -no estaba seguro si responder o no- Algo así.

\- Descuida- le dijo tranquilizándolo, para después murmurar de forma casi inaudible- Estoy seguro de que también quiere verte…

\- ¿Mmh? ¿Perdón? No le oí- trató de volver a escuchar.

\- No, nada.

Terminaron rápidamente de recoger los papeles, puesto que nada se había salido de su sobre, así que solo los apilaron.

\- ¿Necesita que le ayude a llevarlos?- inquirió aun cortés.

\- No, pero agradezco tu oferta- dijo posicionándose para irse- Es gracioso hablar contigo, pero me dio gusto conocerte en persona, Makishima- le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

\- ¿Cómo…?- dejó inconclusa su pregunta. Fácilmente dedujo que él era el maestro de Kougami. Supuso que lo reconocería por las fotos, pero no sabía que Kougami también había puesto su nombre en los ensayos… para tener tantos alumnos, tenía una memoria admirable si se grababa incluso el rostro de alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía.

Observó la espalda de ese hombre que se despedía de él con un ademán de mano. Bufó. Si lo pensaba, lo de recién era un poco vergonzoso, aunque no estaba seguro de qué era lo que lo hacía sentir así. Caminó un poco por la escuela, y vio pasar a un muchacho que usaba lentes, era ligeramente más alto que él e iba en la misma dirección que el maestro de Kougami.

\- Se parecen- murmuró.

Continuó su camino un poco más, pero no encontraba al moreno, a lo lejos vio a Akane y estuvo a punto de preguntarle, pero antes de hacerlo, sintió una mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

\- Te tardaste- dijo Kougami- Quería que conocieras a alguien - El albino arqueó una ceja. No esperaba escuchar a Kougami Shinya decir algo como eso.

\- ¿A quién?- preguntó curioso.

\- Lo sabrías si hubieras llegado antes- le riñó con una sonrisa bellaca.

\- No llegue tan tarde, además, tú también podrías ir a verme de vez en cuando- le devolvió con una sonrisa socarrona- Conocí a tu maestro, por cierto- dijo encaminándose ahora a la salida junto al moreno. Iban algo juntos, sus brazos se rozaban de vez en cuando, por lo que cualquier persona, podría decir desde lejos que se 'eran muy unidos'. Pudo sentir un par de ojos observándolo, probablemente Akane o Touma.

\- ¿Dónde?- preguntó curioso y mejor aún ¿cómo sabía quién era su maestro?

\- Aquí. Hace poco se fue- Fue su respuesta, ante la cual, el moreno bufó.

\- ¿Y cómo supiste que era él?

\- Me llamó por mi nombre y mencionó que era gracioso hablar conmigo en persona.

\- Bueno, conociste a una de las personas que quería presentarte- le reveló al tiempo en que le revolvía un poco la capa más corta de su cabello, pero sin tocarle la nuca. El albino tuvo un ligero estremecimiento pero continuó con la charla.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y la otra quién era?

\- Un amigo mío, pero ya lo conocerás otro día.

\- ¿Y cómo planeabas presentarme?- comenzó a molestarle.

El moreno le tiró un mechón de cabello como respuesta. Desde el estacionamiento, el profesor Masaoka los observó mientras negaba con la cabeza al tiempo en que una sonrisa llena de complicidad lo acompañaba. Eran demasiado transparentes. Pronto subió a su automóvil junto a su hijo y se fue.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estando ya en la habitación de Kougami, comenzaron a hablar de ciertas situaciones que habían ocurrido antes.

\- Tu mamá ya sabe o al menos lo sospecha- le reveló sin rodeos, mientras jugaban ajedrez.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Le dijiste?- Preguntó inmediatamente, desviando su mirada del tablero.

\- Yo no- Mencionó, para después señalar la marca que le había dejado impresa el moreno en su piel- Pero quizá tu sí de forma indirecta.

\- …- Luego de unos segundos de silencio, cerró los ojos con algo de fastidio y frunció los labios- ¿Y qué te dijo?

\- En ese momento, nada. Solo se me quedó viendo al cuello y se rió. Pero ayer me la encontré en el supermercado y me dijo "Te encargo a Shinya"- le reveló, tratando de ocultar un sonrisa que se esmeraba por salir. Por su parte, el azabache sintió que una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió cuando escuchó su nombre de pila ser pronunciado por aquella voz aterciopelada. En sus labios, incluso su nombre tenía un sonido diferente, casi especial.

\- Era cuestión de tiempo- aceptó sin muchas otras opciones, es decir, no tenía sentido armar un lío por eso- Al menos ya no temerá de que embarace a alguien. Por cierto… - inició al tiempo en que movía una de sus piezas- ¿Cómo está eso de que ayudabas a mi madre con las compras?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Me lo dijo ayer, que se habían encontrado en el supermercado y la ayudaste en variadas ocasiones a llevar las cosas a casa- Comentó con suspicacia. El diamante, por su parte, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y mover una pieza en el tablero.

\- …

\- Habla- le presionó. El copo de nieve sonrió y decidió contestarle.

\- Ocasionalmente pasaba que la encontraba cuando iba de regreso de la biblioteca. Aunque se dio más en aquel periodo de tiempo en el que estabas escondiéndote de mí.

\- ¿Me dirás que la ayudabas con la esperanza de verme? Vaya que te gusta mucho llamar mi atención- fue ahora Kougami quien le molestó. Después de todo, había aprendido bien de su…pareja… "Pareja" si lo pensaba no sonaba tan incómodo como creía al principio.

\- ¿Tanto deseas escucharme decir algo así? Debes quererme mucho- le devolvió.

Los dos sonrieron y continuaron jugando. Luego de varias partidas, Kougami había ganado por un punto su pequeño torneo.

\- Ganaste ¿qué querrás a cambio?- inquirió al tiempo en que se recostaba en la cama y descansaba la espalda. El colchón se sentía muy bien.

\- …- no respondió.

Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que lo estaba pensando mucho, pero Makishima de inmediato se dio cuenta: el azabache sabía qué era lo que quería, solo estaba dudando en decírselo. Se recostó al lado del albino y volteó a verlo por un momento.

\- ¿Kougami?- insistió. Ambos pares de ojos se encontraron, pero el ónix cerró los ojos y desvió su rostro. De haber tenido los ojos abiertos, habría visto la expresión de decepción y fastidio que había puesto el muchacho de nieve.

\- Te lo cobraré después- dijo con un ligero sonrojo. El copo se giró y se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cadera del moreno.

\- Quieres que yo sea el pasivo ¿no?- preguntó con su usual sonrisa burlona.

\- También- dejó salir, con sinceridad- Pero no es eso lo que quiero pedir.

El diamante comenzó a frotar sus caderas con las del azabache, al tiempo en que se agachaba un poco, sus largos cabellos acariciaron el rostro del cuervo, tentándolo a besarle. No queriendo oponer resistencia, colocó una de sus manos en la parte posterior de la cabeza de su acompañante, sin tocarle realmente, mientras su otra mano la posaba entre sus posaderas y el costado.

\- Sé perfectamente que tienes botón de encendido- comentó al tiempo en que enroscaba una de las hebras plateadas y jugueteaba con ella con su dedo- Pero ¿no tienes botón de apagado?- dijo con una sonrisa, comenzando a atraerle hacia el para besarle. Al tiempo en que le ayudaba con su mano para mover la cadera y frotar ambos abdómenes.

\- No, no tengo- exhaló sobre los labios ajenos. Cerró sus ojos y centró su atención en su sentido del tacto cuando la áspera mano del azabache le acarició la nuca. Juntó su cuerpo al ajeno lo más posible y lo besó con avidez.

A Kougami, le gustaba, no podía negar lo placentero que era recibir y ser participe de esos besos ávidos. Así que decidió dejarse llevar. Sería lo que tuviese que ser.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Por otra parte, el profesor Masaoka se encontraba en su estudio, viendo las colecciones y leyendo algunos de los ensayos. A su lado, estaba su hijo haciendo su tarea. No estaban hablando realmente, pero pese a que su relación estaba algo tensa desde que el señor Masaoka y la señora Ginoza se habían divorciado; ambos trataban de hacer algo juntos de vez en cuando, incluso si ese algo era solo estar en la misma habitación.

\- Nobuchika- Le llamó- ¿Podrías pasarme uno de los sobres que están a tu izquierda?- Dicho esto, el moreno le entregó aquello que había solicitado.

\- ¿Qué es?- curioseó.

\- Es el proyecto de las fotografías.

\- ¿Y encontraste algo interesante?- preguntó con algo de indiferencia.

\- Sí- fue su sencilla respuesta mientras veía una a una las fotografías. Gracias a su respuesta sencilla y su evidente concentración, llamó la atención de su hijo.

\- ¿Por qué te es tan interesante ser maestro?- inquirió con genuino interés. Por su parte, el castaño se sorprendió. Era raro que Nobuchika se interesara por sus cosas desde el divorcio, así que le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Porque enseñándoles, aprendo mucho.

\- ¿Aprendes enseñando?- repitió confundido. Pero al no obtener otra respuesta salvo un asentimiento de cabeza, decidió preguntar otra cosa- ¿De quién son esas fotografías?- preguntó asomándose- Esa está totalmente negra ¿así es o te dio la equivocada?- comentó poniéndose detrás de su papá. Masaoka se giró en la silla para quedar frente al moreno y le pasó la fotografía para que la viera mejor.

\- Es de Kougami- le respondió- Pero guarda el secreto- Comentó al tiempo en que sonreía y colocaba su dedo índice sobre sus labios, en señal de silencio. Ese último comentario tomó por sorpresa al moreno, le hizo sentir feliz el hecho de que su padre compartiera un secreto con él, sin embargo, una parte de él se había molestado, aunque no entendía del todo por qué.

\- ¿Qué hay de la confidencialidad entre alumnos y profesores?- murmuró. Su padre alcanzó a escucharlo y estuvo por responderle, pero el azabache no quiso darle oportunidad y procedió a preguntar- ¿Por qué te entregó una totalmente negra?- el castaño bufó ante el comentario de su hijo, parecía que sus emociones estaban muy divididas- Creo que él no se toma en serio las cosas- comentó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Ciertamente Kougami era su amigo, pero a veces podía ser tan beligerante e insolente que no sabía si reírse o darle un puñetazo.

\- La entregó así, justamente porque se toma más en serio las cosas de lo que parece- dijo mientras leía velozmente el ensayo sobre esa última fotografía.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Eso será mejor que se lo preguntes directamente a él.

\- Y eso que acabas de decirme que no le dijera a nadie.

Nobuchika chistó molesto. Muchas veces sentía algo de celos de su amigo, parecía entenderse mejor con su padre que él mismo e incluso podía meterse entre los secretos que compartían. Se paró ya de mal humor de la silla y salió de la habitación por algo para beber. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió con una bebida para él y otra no solicitada para su padre.

\- Muchas gracias- le dijo sonriente.

\- ¿Aún no terminas con el trabajo de Kougami?

\- Dijo viendo la fotografía en negro.

\- Esta es de Tsunemori- rectificó.

\- ¿Los dos entregaron una fotografía en negro?- se preguntó más a sí mismo que a su padre.

\- En realidad, es la tercera que recibo- le reveló con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¿Qué?- Eso había llamado su atención, hacía tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa en su papá. Una sensación extraña le invadió, algo similar al alivio pero sin alejarse totalmente del resentimiento.

\- Un chico con el corazón roto también me entrego una así.

\- ¿Y los ensayos de los otros dos tienen una buena razón para ello?- preguntó sumamente curioso. Masaoka se giró en su silla para responderle, pero por accidente tiró las fotografías, que se dispersaron en el suelo.

\- ¡Ah, que torpe!- exclamó el castaño. Nobuchika se hincó para recogerlas una a una y las fue observando.

\- ¿Este es…Kougami?- dijo alzando una ceja.

\- Sí- fue la respuesta sencilla de su padre, fue entonces que el más joven se dio cuenta que había tirado las fotografías a propósito. Por su parte, el castaño recordó que no hacía mucho, había estado charlando con Kougami sobre cómo decirle a Nobuchika sobre Makishima, ahora que ya se había decidido a iniciar una relación con él.

\- Y este es el que va a verlo a veces…- volvió a comentar. Por su parte, el castaño solo estaba en espera de una reacción por parte del menor- Eso explica algunas cosas.

\- ¿Lo sabías?- inquirió el mayor.

\- Sí, bueno… No, pero como que lo sospechaba. Es que algo era…diferente. Además de que escuché cierta conversación entre él y Tsunemori- por unos segundos guardó silencio, pero como su padre notó que aún no terminaba, esperó- Me sorprende más que no me haya dicho nada- terminó de decir con suma molestia.

\- No creo que su intención haya sido ocultártelo- intervino, antes de que su hijo hiciera una tormenta. No convivían mucho, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se molestaría por una situación como esta- Más bien, que ni él mismo estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba- completó, recordando los ensayos que había estado entregando su alumno, parecía un niño muy perdido y confundido en sus escritos.

\- Pues estas fotografías son muy claras- contradijo su hijo.

\- Solo imagínate qué tan negado estaba a darse cuenta- se burló el mayor- Recuerda que yo leí sus ensayos- bromeó.

\- No es bueno burlarte de tus alumnos- dijo suprimiendo una risa, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, hacía tiempo que no se divertía junto a su papá- Ahora lo recuerdo, él mencionó que quería que conociera a alguien, supongo que era él…- una vez que se había calmado, concluyó que su padre podría tener razón- Ya me lo presentará el lunes.

\- ¿Y qué harás?- inquirió su padre con interés.

\- Pues no hay nada que hacer en realidad- comentó desconcertado- Supongo que desearle lo mejor.

\- Vaya que las cosas han cambiado, sonrió- Todavía hace algunos años este tipo de cosas no eran bien vistas. Pero me alegra ver que ya no es el caso. Estoy orgulloso de tu forma de pensar, Nobuchika.

\- ¿Por qué?- su desconcierto aumentó.

\- Porque eres un buen chico- su respuesta fue breve, pero suficiente para que su hijo entendiera algunas cosas.

\- Gracias- respondió más tranquilo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Había removido la camisa del cuerpo blanco, nuevamente se deleitó con la vista que estaba a su merced. Ya habían jugueteado en ocasiones pasadas e incluso se habían masturbado juntos, pero en esta ocasión, ambos querían consumar el acto.

\- ¿Quieres que yo…?- dejó inconclusa la pregunta mientras sujetaba el rostro ajeno y le tentaba con sus labios. Terminó de unir sus labios con los pálidos del joven de nieve y le empujó, posicionándose sobre él. Se alejó ligeramente y cuando estaban por volver a juntar sus bocas, escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta.

\- Shinya- se escuchó al otro lado. Con un suspiro de exasperación, el moreno se puso de pie. Shougo se apuró a ponerse la camisa, no la cerró, en cambio se recostó dando la espalda a la puerta. Entonces Shinya finalmente se permitió abrirle a su madre.

\- ¿Sí?- preguntó lo más calmado que pudo.

\- ¿Va a quedarse Shougo a cenar?- preguntó ella asomándose. En la habitación, vio al copo de nieve recostado en la cama, durmiendo.

\- Lleva un rato dormido, probablemente si lo hará- respondió Shinya, pensando en lo mentiroso que era el albino.

\- De acuerdo. El otro día platicando con él, me comentó que no come carne, así que ya ideé que cenaremos. Estoy segura de que le gustará

\- ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?- la mujer le acarició el rostro.

\- El otro día en el supermercado.

\- Se ven seguido ¿no?- dijo con cierta molestia. La mujer bufó.

\- Despiértalo hasta que sea hora de cenar- le parecían tiernos y a su vez, graciosos los celos de su hijo. Dicho eso, la mujer se retiró.

Shinya cerró la puerta y volvió a ponerle el seguro. Tan pronto se acercó a la cama, se dio cuenta que el albino se quedó realmente dormido. Chistó molesto. Se recostó frente a él y cerró los ojos.

Más tarde, alrededor de veinte minutos después y ambos despertaron. O más bien, Shinya fue despertado por la mirada intensa de Shougo.

\- ¿Eres un acosador?- preguntó cansado. Mientras se medio incorporaba.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres entrar en ese terreno?- inquirió haciendo lo mismo.

\- Pedí permiso y dijiste que sí. ¿Quién es el más raro de los dos aquí? Además, tú te dormiste primero- dijo frustrado.

\- Tienes un buen punto- dijo con una sonrisa- Lo siento- su disculpa, a oídos del ónix, sonó sarcástica- Por cierto ¿no ibas a mostrarme las fotografías?

Shinya suspiró. Simplemente era difícil tratar con ese chico, pero lo malo en todo caso es que no le disgustaba del todo. Se levantó y se dirigió a uno de sus cajones. Seguido de eso, le entregó al albino un sobre con las fotografías. Shougo ensanchó su sonrisa y abrió el sobre con parsimonia. Comenzó a pasar las fotografías una a una.

\- ¿Qué pensaste cuando me tomaste la primera?

\- Dije que te mostraría las fotografías no que podrías hacer preguntas.

\- Tampoco dijiste lo contrario, además ya me llevaste a la cama, así que, creo que podrías contestarme- le respondió. Shinya bufó molesto.

\- No te llevé a la cama aun- se defendió malhumorado, pensando en que en realidad aun no consumaban el acto precisamente porque el albino se había dormido.

\- ¿Y en dónde estamos ahora?- dijo con esa expresión zorruna y burlona que le caracterizaba.

\- Cállate- le avergonzaba saber que aun podía hacer que se sulfurara con facilidad. Pero pronto se calmó, sintió que el albino entrelazó una de sus manos con la suya y se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido apresurar las cosas, y menos si su madre estaba a algunos metros de distancia. Se concentró en sentir el agradable contacto y se decidió a responderle- Nunca había visto a nadie convivir así con una mariposa- fue una razón sencilla en su opinión, pero era la verdad- Me gustó como te veías y el hecho de que sus alas eran blancas, como tú- Se ruborizó.

\- Mmm…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, nada- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Y qué hay de esta? – se la mostró. La segunda foto.

\- Con esa fue más un accidente- aceptó.

\- Sí, recuerdo tu cara de desconcierto cuando me viste- comentó riendo.

\- Me llamaron la atención los girasoles y el fondo blanco que daba tu camisa. Detrás de ti el día estaba despejado, así que podríamos decir que fue una buena combinación de colores.

\- Y con esta, déjame adivinar. Pensaste que era el diablo invitándote al pecado ¿no?

\- En realidad te imaginé más como Eva- confesó, tratando de molestarle.

\- ¿Me imaginaste desnudo? –bufó- Vaya, no pierdes el tiempo.

\- ¡No seas torpe!- le calló.

\- Esta me gustó- dijo de inmediato- Fue un buen día.

\- Terminamos empapados, pero fue un buen día- comentó en tono sarcástico.

\- No engañas a nadie, se bien que te gustó.

\- Sí- admitió, sorprendiendo un poco al joven de nieve, pero decidió ya no hacer comentarios al respecto. Aquel día, había sido muy agradable, se viera por donde se viera. Fue el primer día en el que Kougami había podido saborear la libertad de respirar y el primer día en el que Makishima había podido disfrutarla con alguien más.

\- ¿Esta es mi mesa?

\- …

\- ¿Es del día en que te corrompí con tus primeras drogas legales? Eres inesperadamente romántico.

\- Lo dice el que no para de ver fotografías de nuestras citas.

\- Entonces ¿admites que eran citas? ¡Entonces yo estaba en lo correcto! ¡Caíste por mí desde el primer día!

\- …

\- ¿No lo negarás? Wow- Ya no comentó más al respecto. Sintió mucho calor en su rostro, su comentario lo había avergonzado incluso a él mismo.

\- En esa me gustó como los dos parecían estudiarse- decidió explicar antes de que el albino le preguntara- Ese gato y tú se parecían mucho.

\- El gato negro también se parecía mucho a ti.

\- Sí…- recordó por un momento que ese día, Shougo le había robado un beso por primera vez.

\- ¿Fotografiaste también a mi Doraemon?

\- Creo que es obvio si estás viendo la fotografía.

\- ¿Por qué a Doraemon?

\- ¿Y por qué no? Es genial- mintió. No quería decirle que fue por el recuerdo de lo que había pasado ese día en su habitación. En aquella ocasión, aunque estaban ebrios, pudo desinhibirse lo suficiente como para besar a sus anchas al joven de mármol. Shougo, aceptó dicha respuesta, ya que el sí pensaba eso del gato cósmico, así que no ahondó más en la situación. Aunque llegó a él un fugaz recuerdo y pasó a la siguiente fotografía.

\- ¿Qué estabas pensando cuando tomaste esta foto?- preguntó, mostrando la ventana del moreno, afuera se notaba que estaba lloviendo, pero lo más interesante, era que el rostro del moreno se reflejaba en el cristal y su expresión, era francamente, un poema.

\- No es asunto tuyo- le respondió incómodo.

\- Puedo seguir molestándote hasta que me digas- dicho esto, unió su boca con la del moreno, quiso profundizar el beso, pero Shinya le separó antes de lograrlo.

\- No voy a decirte- declaró [Es obvio que pensaba en cuál era nuestra relación]

\- Bien- aceptó. Tenía pensado averiguarlo después, así que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

\- …- Le pareció extraño que no le presionara más, pero decidió no quejarse. Probablemente ese era el plan de Makishima.

\- ¿De verdad entregaste esta foto de mi haciendo esto?- le preguntó burlón al tiempo en que mostraba aquella foto que le tomó en el restaurante. En ella salía él jugando con su mano y un cuchillo.

\- Se disparó solo y necesitaba algo con que rellenar- mintió de nuevo.

\- Dijiste que tenías que hacer ensayos al respecto ¿qué escribiste en este?

\- Que estabas en tu momento más filosófico del día- repitió las mismas palabras de aquel día.

\- Mientes- le confrontó.

\- Creo que es obvio- Aceptó.

\- Es bueno que lo admitas. Pero lo haces no para darme la razón, sino para distraerme y evitar precisamente que siga preguntando. Tratando de hacer que te fastidie y me vaya por las ramas- ambos guardaron silencio, enfrentando sus miradas cristalinas- ¿Tanto querías llamar mi atención ese día?

\- Sí- respondió. No era del todo mentira, pero tampoco era toda la verdad.

\- Algo estás omitiendo ¿qué es?- insistió.

\- Quizá que quiero llamar tu atención ahora- mintió de nuevo.

\- Mientes de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

\- Solo tengo que verte.

\- Quería romper el hielo- confesó.

\- Tuviste éxito. Después de todo, en ese entonces la situación era incómoda.

\- ¿También lo era para ti?- fue ahora el ónix el que preguntó entre sorprendido y aliviado.

\- Sí- respondió.

\- Cínico- le criticó.

\- ¿Por qué lo piensas?

\- Por la evidente mentira. Ese día no estabas incómodo o nervioso, estabas tendiéndome una trampa.

\- Lo haces sonar como algo muy sucio.

\- Tuviste éxito- le devolvió. Ambos se sonrieron.

\- Una fotografía totalmente negra ¿es para representar lo que sucedió en aquella exhibición?- preguntó en tono burlón.

\- Sí- dijo simple.

Con reticencia en sus ojos se puso de pie y tomó su teléfono móvil. Seleccionó una de las herramientas y del aparato salió una luz negra. Bufó.

\- ¿La compraste después de la exhibición?

\- Sí- admitió de nuevo. Estar con ese chico era ser un libro abierto. Era como si pudiese verlo todo de él y al mismo tiempo no pudiera vislumbrar nada. Sentía que se entendían muy bien y al mismo tiempo que ninguno de los dos entendía para nada al otro.

\- Vaya…

\- ¿Qué?- se puso de pie mientras le arrebataba la fotografía.

\- No, nada- para variar, esta vez fue Kougami quien le presionó con la mirada para que le revelara algo- Por primera vez en mi vida no sé qué decir- empezó a reírse.

\- Entonces solo cállate- dicho esto le sujetó el rostro y le plantó un beso en los labios.

\- Shinya, bajen a cenar- escucharon ambos chicos que les llamaban desde el piso de abajo. Se separaron en consecuencia.

\- Tiene una sincronización perfecta – comento nuevamente molesto.

\- Es hora de bajar- anunció- …Por cierto, nunca me dijiste que es lo que querías por ganar la partida de ajedrez.

El moreno se acercó a él, le acomodó algunos mechones platinados detrás de la oreja y se susurró su petición al oído. El albino sintió el aliento tibio acariciar su piel y sintió como si se le erizaran los vellos del cuerpo. Apenas Shinya le terminó de decir su petición y se dispuso a caminar hacia el comedor.

\- ¿No vienes?- inquirió, disfrutando de la expresión que tenía el albino en su rostro.

\- Tienes una mente más interesante de lo que pensé- sonrió cómplice.

\- Eso quiere decir que ¿lo harás?

\- Parece ser que alguien quedó muy aficionado a las cámaras- le comentó.

\- No creo ser el único.

\- ¿Y las fotografías de Tsunemori?- recordó de pronto.

\- ¿Realmente necesitas verlas? Estuviste ahí- rebatió. El albino bufó.

\- Cierto, estuve ahí.

* * *

Aquí tienen el epílogo este fic. Personalmente disfruté mucho escribirlo. Les agradezco mucho a todos aquellos que leyeron hasta aquí y que siguieron mi historia, pese a los periodos largos en los que me tardaba en actualizar. Gracias a quienes me escribieron y retroalimentaron este escrito.

Si se preguntan qué fue lo que Shinya le pidió, les daré una buena noticia: Habrá un cap especial, pero al no pertenecer a la colección de fotografías, por eso lo publicaré como un fanfic a parte, digamos que seguirá dentro de este universo que creé. Habrá quienes hubiesen querido una escena con sexo, pero no quise poner más de lo que hubo en esta historia, porque el centro de esta historia no era el interés pasional o sexual que he explorado en algunas otras. Pero para quienes se descepcionaron con eso, permitanme decirles que en la siguiente historia de este mismo universo, lo incluye. Creo que les gustará, constara d caps. Espérenla!

Respuestas a quienes no puedo responder por MP:

Serafina: Pues tienen entre 15 y 16 años, realmente son aun muy jovenes pero también ya con mucha inquietud y curiosidad como pudiste ver. Tiene mucha mezcla de inocencia y perversión XD pero es lo que es encantador de ellos en esta historia. Descuida, con esto puedo decir que si termino mis historias, pero no mentiré: me tardo bastante ºxº

Me despido de ustedes de momento. Aun sigo trabajando en el capitulo de las aves, y el nuevo fic (continuación de este) también está en el horno.


End file.
